Un Clou chasse l'autre
by Saitou-Saruwatari
Summary: Ichigo doit subir une rupture avec Byakuya, son grand amour d'adolescence... Pour se remettre, il tente d'entamer une relation avec Gin. Et c'est là que les ennuis commencent...
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Un clou chasse l'autre

**Pairings :** Byakuya X Ichigo, Gin X Ichigo _(ce sont les deux pairings principaux, vous découvrirez les autres au fil de la fic!)_

**Disclaimer **: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, et j'adorerais avoir un ou deux bishies rien que pour moi, comme bon nombre de fangirls...

**Genre :** Romance/Drame

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** Ichigo doit subir une rupture avec Byakuya, son grand amour d'adolescence... Pour se remettre, il tente d'entamer une relation avec Gin. Et c'est là que les ennuis commencent...

**Note de l'auteure : Et bien, bonjour à tous! Comme certains ont peut-être pu lire sur mon profil ou mon blog, pour ceux qui y vont, j'avais donc prévu une nouvelle histoire à paraître aujourd'hui, le 28 juillet. Voilà, c'est chose faite! **

**Par contre, je vous préviens d'ores et déjà : mon rythme de publication sera assez irrégulier, mais je m'arrangerais pour poster tous les mercredis. J'ai beau être en vacances et avoir donc tout mon temps pour écrire, je dois avouer que parfois je n'en ai ni l'envie, ni les idées, ni tout simplement les moyens, ne me trimballant pas mon ordinateur partout avec moi.**

**Et dernière chose : le prologue est exagérément court... Mais ceux qui me connaissent grâce à mes autres fics doivent à présent savoir que faire court est ma spécialité, bien que j'aime les longues choses... _(Un sous-entendu? Où ça donc?)_**

**Bien, sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et remercier ceux qui ont lu tout mon bla bla inutile! On se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

Prologue :

Il était une fois, un jeune garçon appelé Ichigo. Il avait reçu du ciel, un visage et un corps à faire tomber les femmes, une famille aimante et chaleureuse, le don de se faire des amis avec une facilité déconcertante, un grand cœur, l'intelligence... Oui, on pouvait indéniablement dire qu'il avait été gâté par Dame Nature. De plus, Dieu lui donna un caractère généreux, un grand cœur, une affection immodérée pour ses amis, une volonté inébranlable... Comme quoi, ce garçon avait tout pour réussir dans la vie.

Lorsqu'il eu quatorze ans, il tomba amoureux du frère de la meilleure amie de sa petite sœur. Si Ichigo était beau, nul doutes que cet homme, Byakuya l'était encore plus : traits réguliers, yeux gris si profonds qu'on avait l'impression de se noyer dedans, longs cheveux, d'un noir ébène... Oui, vraiment, une beauté pure, soufflante, qui ne laissait personne de marbre, hommes comme femmes.

Plusieurs années ont passé, et Ichigo avait bien grandit : à vingt et un ans, il était un étudiant plein de dynamisme et de fougue. Il entretenait toujours sa relation avec Byakuya, depuis sept ans maintenant. A croire qu'en plus de ses nombreuses qualités, les bonnes fées qui s'étaient penchées sur son berceau lui avaient également offert le bonheur d'une relation longue, stable et heureuse.

Hélas, les contes de fées n'existent pas, et Ichigo va l'apprendre à ses dépens.

* * *

**Bon, euh, je vous avez prévenu, il est court ce prologue hein... De plus, je risque de ne pas pouvoir publier mercredi prochain_ (argh, ça commence bien, la fic est à peine lancée et déjà un imprévu!)_ pour la simple et bonne raison que je serais chez des amis... Mais j'essaierais de m'arranger pour vous poster le chapitre!**

**Bon et bien, merci à tous d'avoir lu, et à bientôt! ^^**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rupture

**Bonjour, tout le monde, c'est moi! Je poste ce chapitre avec un tout petit peu d'avance, car, bien qu'étant chez ma meilleure amie, j'ai accès à la technologie, et j'ai emporté mon ordinateur portable avec moi (on est geek ou on ne l'est pas!). **

**J'aurais préféré poster ce chapitre à la date initiale, seulement, il y a un évènement non négligeable qui a perturbé tout ça... Demain, mercredi , jour "normal" de publication, c'est mon anniversaire. Et qui dit anniversaire, dit fête. Or, je suis chez ma meilleure amie. Et un autre ami nous rejoint demain. Donc, on va passer la journée à faire tout et n'importe quoi, mais il y avait une très très maigre probabilité que je poste demain. Donc, je préfère vous livrer le chapitre en avance plutôt qu'en retard (ça me changera de d'habitude, hin hin hin).**

**Bref, je stoppe mon bla bla inutile, et vous laisse ici. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes! On se retrouve en bas!**

Lassarry : J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ^^ Et merci pour la review :)

* * *

Chapitre I :

«-Ichi-nii! Pépia une petite voix aigüe qui tira le rouquin du sommeil confortable dans lequel il était installé.

-Gnnnnn...

-Ichi-nii, il faut que tu te réveilles...

-Mmmmh, mouais, mouais... Marmonna notre héros encore à moitié endormi.

-Ichi-nii, il faut vraiment que tu te réveilles... Uryu-Kun et Tatsuki-Chan sont ici...

-Mmmmh, fais les partir...

-Impossible Ichi-nii... Ils sont déjà dans ta chambre, en train de fouiller dans tes placards...

-QUOI? Cria Ichigo, parfaitement réveillé à présent, sautant hors de son lit.

-Hoy, Ichigo! Salua Tatsuki, un grand sourire collé sur le visage avec des magazines pour le moins... douteux dans la main. Dis donc, ils sont à toi? Poursuivit-elle en désignant les revues pour adulte.

-Mais... tenta de se défendre le pauvre roux.

-Sacrée collection, je dois reconnaître... Souligna Ishida en remontant ses lunettes. Mais je ne savais pas que tu lisais ce genre de magazines...

-Mais !

-Bon, Ichi-nii, il faut te préparer maintenant. Ton petit déjeuner est dans la cuisine, il t'attends. Tatsuki-Chan, Uryu-Kun, je compte sur vous pour vérifier qu'il ne part pas trop en retard, moi je ne peux pas le faire, je dois rejoindre Rukia... expliqua Yuzu en enfilant ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Bon, à ce soir Ichi-nii! A bientôt Uryu-Kun, Tatsuki-Chan!

-A bientôt Yuzu-Chan. Répondirent en chœur les deux bruns.

-Bon, qu'est ce que vous foutez là vous deux? Grommela Ichigo, mécontent de s'être ainsi fait réveillé. Il avait beau adorer ses amis, il aimait aussi dormir...

-Me dit pas que t'as oublié! C'est le premier jour des partiels aujourd'hui...

-Désolé Uryu, j'évite autant que possible de me concentrer sur la date d'un mauvais évènement prévu à l'avance. Se justifia Ichigo en haussant les épaules, attrapant les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main, et les enfila en mettant ses amis à la porte de sa chambre.

-C'est pas une raison! Nargua Tatsuki de l'autre côté de la porte. Avoue que t'es super stressé!

-Raté! Rigola le roux en enfilant son jean.

-Ou alors tu pensais tellement à Kuchiki que t'en a oublié les partiels? Proposa Ishida.

-Humm, peut être bien... Répondit Ichigo avec un petit sourire en repensant à son petit ami.

-Je comprends pas ce que tu lui trouve... Marmonna la brunette renfrognée. Il est glacial, distant, indifférent à tout... Il me fait froid dans le dos, et je crains que tu ne sois pas heureux avec lui...

-Ah ah, tu t'inquiète pour moi? Sourit le roux en sortant de la pièce pour rejoindre ses amis. Merci Tatsuki, mais ne t'en fais pas. Une fois la glace brisée, Byakuya est génial.»

Sur ce, le maître des lieux se rendit à la cuisine où, comme annoncé précédemment par sa petite sœur, son petit déjeuner, composé d'un bol de riz, d'un petit poisson grillé et d'une soupe miso -le parfait petit déjeuner du japonais typique- l'attendait. Il l'avala goulûment, et les trois amis se rendirent à la fac, pour passer leurs examens semestriels.

Une fois arrivés devant l'établissement, le stress s'empara des étudiants, et en particulier d'Ichigo. Il avait complètement oublié ces fastidieux et pénibles examens, et de ce fait, il n'avait absolument rien révisé, préférant consacrer son temps libre à jongler habilement entre sa famille, sa mère qui rentrait de temps en temps de l'étranger, son petit ami et son petit boulot. Le plus ennuyant dans tout cela, était qu'Ichigo était un jeune étudiant en sciences, une des seules matières où, quand on ne sait pas la réponse, impossible de bidouiller une phrase maladroite qui s'approche de la réponse de base. C'était bien sa veine! Pourquoi avait-il choisi d'étudier cette matière déjà? Ah oui, parce qu'il se destinait à devenir chercheur... Ce fut donc avec un vide inter-sidéral dans l'estomac, malgré la quantité de nourriture qu'il avait ingurgité plus tôt, qu'il s'approcha de l'immense bâtiment sombre.

«-Tiens, Ichi, je crois que t'as de la visite... Marmonna Tatsuki à voix basse, visiblement peu ravie.

-Ah oui, en effet... Confirma Ishida en plissant les yeux avant de reconnaître une certaine personne.

-Byakuya! S'exclama Ichigo, ravi, un grand sourire niais collé sur son visage, lui donnant l'air passablement ahuri en reconnaissant son petit ami, depuis sept ans maintenant. Il se précipita vers le grand homme brun et l'embrassa fougueusement, ignorant les gens qui les regardaient d'un air écœuré, Tatsuki qui fulminait et Ishida qui tentait de la retenir. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-il.

-Rukia m'a dit que tu avais tes partiels aujourd'hui, elle le sait de Yuzu, alors je suis venu te souhaiter bonne chance. Sourit timidement le brun.

-Merci beaucoup. Même si je suis persuadé que je vais me planter, j'ai pas ouvert un livre depuis au moins un mois...

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis persuadé que tu vas réussir...

-Bonjour Kuchiki. Salua Uryu.

-Bonjour Ishida, bonjour Arisawa. Répondit poliment l'homme aux cheveux longs.

-Et qu'est ce qu'un vieux de vingt-cinq ans, étudiant en médecine, vient faire ici? Lança Tatsuki, amère.

-Et qu'est ce qu'une gamine de vingt et un ans, en licence pour devenir professeur de sport fait ici? Répliqua Byakuya sur le même ton.

-La gamine a le même âge que ton copain je te rappelle, vieux snob!

-Tatsuki, n'as tu pas des partiels à passer toi aussi? Intervint Ishida d'une voix posée. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller.

-Ouais... A toute Uryu, Ichigo.» conclut la brune en lançant un regard meurtrier à Byakuya en passant.

Sur ces entrefaites, le grand brun aux longs cheveux quitta les deux amis pour se rendre à la salle où il avait actuellement cours : il suivait un cursus de médecine, dans le but de devenir chirurgien, tandis que les deux plus jeunes étudiaient tous les deux les sciences, car ils avaient la même ambition. Le brun aux cheveux courts et le roux se rendirent donc à la salle où ils devaient passer leurs examens, et se séparèrent dans la salle en se souhaitant mutuellement bonne chance. Le temps que tous les étudiants arrivent, et une demie-heure s'était déjà écoulée. Le professeur en charge de les surveiller fit l'appel, de ce fait, un quart d'heure supplémentaire s'écoula. Puis, les élèves eurent les sujets de l'examen dans les mains, et à partir du moment où le professeur leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient commencer, tous les jeunes présents plongèrent leur tête vers leurs feuilles avec un bel ensemble. Cela signait le début de plusieurs jours d'examen, pour pouvoir acquérir des UV afin de passer au niveau suivant...

Ichigo se dépatouillait comme il pouvait avec sa copie. Heureusement pour lui, le sujet qu'il avait dans les mains, n'était pas trop compliqué par rapport à ce qui l'attendait, et il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Mais rien qu'à penser aux futures questions qui allaient lui être posées par la suite, la panique l'envahit. Il allait foirer ces partiels, il en était persuadé. Byakuya avait beau dire, il allait se planter, et en beauté! Byakuya... En repensant à son petit ami, Ichigo lâcha un soupir de frustration. Il avait bien plus que hâte que ces foutus examens se finissent pour qu'il puisse profiter comme il se doit de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Les heures filèrent à grande vitesse, le roux se débrouillait comme il le pouvait avec ses questions compte tenu du (très) faible temps qu'il avait consacré à étudier. A la pause de midi, il retrouva ses amis, et après les avoir interrogés, il en vint à la conclusion qu'il allait être celui des trois qui allait avoir les plus mauvaises notes. Lorsque la pause déjeuner toucha à sa fin, les étudiants retournèrent à leurs examens, avec un manque de motivation flagrant. Nouvelle épreuve, nouveau sujet, nouvelles sueurs froides pour Ichigo, des soupirs à ne plus en finir, quelques réponses maladroites griffonnées nerveusement sur la copie... Et puis ce calvaire s'acheva enfin, laissant les étudiants fatigués, stressés ou bien confiants quant à leurs résultats de cette première journée.

Ichigo, Tatsuki et Ishida, quant à eux, n'avaient qu'une seule envie à cet instant précis : fêter entre eux la fin de ce premier et particulièrement pénible jour de partiels. Lorsque le roux annonça à ses amis qu'il comptait passer un peu de temps avec son petit ami avant de les rejoindre pour papoter et délirer autour de quelques bières, il se heurta à des soupirs agacés et à des plaintes.

«-Non, mais Ichi, rappelle moi ton âge? Souffla Tatsuki, mécontente.

-Vingt et un an. Répondit docilement le rouquin.

-Et depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensembles?

-Sept ans. Fit Ichigo, satisfait de longévité de son couple.

-Et tu ne crois pas qu'à vingt et un ans, et après sept années passées avec le même homme, on est assez grand pour décider de ce qu'on veut faire?

-Byakuya ne me dicte pas ma conduite... déclara Ichigo d'une voix ferme.

-Alors pourquoi...

-Tatsuki, ça suffit. Intervint Ishida. Ichigo est assez grand pour gérer son temps libre comme bon lui semble. Bon, tu nous rejoins après Ichi.» lança-t-il en direction du roux.

Ce dernier s'élança vers sa droite, courant dans les rues pour arriver à destination plus vite, grilla un feu pour piétons rouge, dévala une rue, déboucha dans un très long boulevard. Il courut encore un moment, tourna à droite, puis à gauche et encore une dernière fois à gauche. Enfin, il arriva devant l'immeuble où vivait Byakuya. En arrivant à proximité du bâtiment, le roux ralentit sa course, et alla jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement de courir, préférant marcher à un pas tranquille. Il arriva devant la porte de l'immeuble, et au moment où il allait sonner à l'interphone, sur le bouton portant le nom de son petit ami pour qu'il le laisse entrer, le grand battant en bois sombre s'ouvrit sur ce bel homme aux longs cheveux noirs soyeux et aux magnifiques yeux gris.

«-Ichigo? J'allais justement te chercher à la fac!

-Pas besoin, je suis venu te voir. Comment tu vas? Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs en cherchant à embrasser son petit ami.

-Bien, bien. Répondit Byakuya d'une voix plate. Alors, tes partiels? Questionna-t-il en esquivant habilement le baiser que l'homme en face de lui avait tenté de lui donner.

-Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, chiant, nul, complètement naze. Et en plus, je suis persuadé que je vais me planter, et en beauté. Expliqua Ichigo, soupçonneux quant au défilement du brun. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassé?

-Hein,quoi? Oh, Ichigo, tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire une scène juste à cause d'un baiser? Souffla le grand brun avant de prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement. Voilà, tu es content?

-Non.

-Et pourquoi? Soupira le plus vieux, las de la petite scène jouée par son amant.

-Tu me caches quelque chose, je le sens. Parle-moi, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

-Hum, euh, assieds-toi, tu veux bien? Proposa Byakuya, visiblement mal à l'aise, en désignant un des bancs du jardin de l'immeuble. En voyant le roux s'exécuter, le brun le rejoignit sur le banc vert. Dis, depuis combien de temps on est ensemble?

-Ça fait sept ans.

-Et tu sais combien de temps dure l'amour en moyenne? Trois ans. Ajouta Byakuya, sans attendre la moindre réponse de la part de son amant.

-J'ai peur de comprendre où tu veux en venir...

-Au bout de ces trois ans, les sentiments s'effritent pour la plupart, voire la quasi totalité des couples. Et c'est notre cas à présent.

-Comment ça, "c'est notre cas"? Je t'aime toujours autant!

-Certes... Mais moi pas... On se connaît trop, nous n'avons plus rien à apprendre l'un de l'autre... Je crois qu'on a vécu trop de choses ensembles...

-Tu... Serais-tu en train de me larguer Byakuya? Demanda Ichigo, ne voulant pas y croire.

-Oui. Souffla le brun, ses paroles assenant un coup de poignard dans le cœur du roux. Adieu Ichigo, et désolé...» conclut Byakuya, tournant les talons pour rentrer chez lui, sans un bruit, sans même un regard à l'homme qui venait de devenir son ex-petit ami, après sept ans d'une relation presque parfaite.

Tel un robot, Ichigo se leva sans bruit, le regard vitreux, mais dénué de toutes larmes, et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, marcha jusqu'au bar où se trouvaient ses deux amis. En passant le pas de la porte, ses yeux enregistrèrent immédiatement à quelle table étaient installés Tatsuki et Ishida, et ses jambes l'y emmenèrent. Les deux étudiants bruns s'approchèrent de leur ami, inquiets de le voir aussi morne et apathique. Un fois arrivé à leur hauteur, Ichigo le robot laissa place à Ichigo l'être humain, qui fondit en larmes dans les bras de la brune, tout en se lançant dans un monologue incompréhensible, entrecoupé de sanglots. Mais, parmi le flot continu de paroles, une phrase revenait souvent : "Il m'a quitté...". Alors, les amis comprirent, et Tatsuki maudit encore plus Byakuya qu'elle n'avait pu le maudire auparavant.

«-Tu es un véritable idiot, Byakuya-Bo!

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, Yoruichi. Soupira le brun, las.

-Elle a raison! Tu es un idiot Byakuya! Chantonna un autre homme, blond, ses yeux brillant dans l'ombre dispensée par son chapeau blanc et vert.

-Kisuke, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi...

-Un idiot dans ton genre ne mérite que de se faire appeler Byakuya-Bo, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie! Reprit la jeune femme aux long cheveux violets.

-Et pour l'amour du Ciel, arrêtez de me traiter d'idiot! Explosa le brun.

-Pourquoi as-tu quitté Kurosaki-Kun? Demanda Urahara.

-Et bien...

-Tu vois, tu n'as pas de raison valable! Coupa Yoruichi. Tu mérites qu'on te traite d'idiot!

-Si j'en ai une : je ne l'aime plus.

-Ce n'est pas beau de mentir Byakuya! Répliqua le blond de sa voix chantante et moqueuse.

-Mais je ne mens p...

-Tuuuuuuut, mauvaise réponse! Try again!

-Avoue que tu nous racontes des craques!

-Vous me gonflez à la fin! Lança Byakuya d'une voix tout de même calme, en attrapant sa veste et en sortant du studio où vivait son amie aux cheveux violets.

-Je prends cette fuite comme un aveu, Byakuya-Bo! Prévint la jeune femme.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!» cria-t-il tandis que sa voix s'éloignait progressivement, en même temps que ses pas.

Il marcha d'un pas rageur vers la station de métro la plus proche pour rentrer chez lui. Tout le monde le traitait d'idiot, lui reprochait cette rupture, disant qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir largué ce pauvre Ichigo. Mais ils avaient totalement tort, une bonne raison, il en avait une, seulement il ne pouvait la dire, car les insultes à son égard seraient bien plus violentes qu'un simple et gentillet "idiot". Et tandis qu'il grimpa dans la rame de métro, des larmes virent lui brûler les yeux, avant de s'en échapper, de rouler sur ses joues, avant de finir leur course, écrasées sur le sol.

Il regrettait, oh oui, Dieu comme il regrettait sa décision, son acte, d'avoir quitté le rouquin. De plus il n'avait pas choisi la bonne période, et il se traita mentalement de sombre crétin de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Ils avaient tous raison finalement, Byakuya n'était rien de moins qu'un idiot... Mais cet idiot souffrait au moins tout autant de cette rupture que le rouquin. Une fois rentré chez lui, il se coucha, et une larme s'échappa à nouveau de ses yeux et s'écrasa sur l'oreiller du jeune homme.

* * *

**Bref, voici pour cette semaine. **

**Une review? Pour l'anniversaire d'une pauvre petite auteure sans le sou? xD**

**Allez, à la semaine prochaine :)**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre en soirée

Bonjouuuuuur tout le monde ^^ Me voici avec le chapitre hebdomadaire :)

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier **Lassarry**, **Aeal**, et **yuseiko-chan** pour leurs voeux de bon anniversaire ^^ Donc pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai passé une excellente journée ce jour là, j'ai revu des amis que je n'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps, bref, c'était parfait :)

Bon, puisque ma vie n'intéresse qu'un nombre très limité d'entre vous, je vais arrêter mon bla bla et vous donner la permission de lire le chapitre... Bonne lecture ^^

**Lassarry :** Merci beaucoup ^^ Et concernant la suite, et Gin... Et bien, tu verras au fil de l'histoire, et Gin apparaît dans ce chapitre ;) Alors bonne lecture! ^^

Dernière chose! Je pose ici un **WARNING**! Ce chapitre comporte un lemon, ainsi que de la drogue! Âmes sensibles ou tout simplement non amateurs du genre, vous donc voilà prévenu!

* * *

Chapitre II :

Ichigo enchaînait les verres à une vitesse hallucinante : il avait déjà à son actif une bouteille de saké, deux verres de scotch et deux autres de cognac, trois margaritas, cinq tequilas, deux kirs royaux, une bouteille de passoa, cinq verres de whisky coca, et il s'apprêtait à vider sa deuxième bouteille de vodka. Ishida et Tatsuki, eux, sirotaient tranquillement leur bière, alors que le roux avait délaissé la sienne, cette boisson n'étant pas assez alcoolisée à son goût : il voulait boire, beaucoup, être saoul pour oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un instant son petit ami fraîchement perdu, et tant qu'à faire, rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait vivre une histoire d'une nuit, une histoire où les sentiments autres que le plaisir n'avaient pas leur place, une histoire purement sexuelle. Et pour trouver des candidats à ce genre de relations, quoi de mieux que d'aller en boîte de nuit? Ichigo insista lourdement auprès de ses amis pour qu'ils se rendent ensemble à la boîte plutôt branchée qui avait ouvert il y a quelques semaines de ça, l'Espada, à deux rues de là.

«-Ichigo, ce n'est pas sérieux... Protesta Ishida. On a encore des partiels demain je te rappelle.

-Meuh allez Ishidaaaaaa! Beugla le rouquin. T'es trop paaaas marraaaaaant euuuuh! Rajouta-t-il entre deux hoquets.

-Ichi, si tu veux aller en boîte, t'y vas sans nous. Prévint Tatsuki.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse s'y rendre de lui même... Souligna le brun en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-En effet... Bon, Ichi, on t'emmène jusqu'à l'Espada, mais après, nous deux, on rentre et on se pieute. Tempéra la brunette en tapant son interlocuteur sur la tête, pour être sûre d'avoir bien toute son attention.

-Okééééééé!» S'écria Ichigo, son euphorie étant liée à l'impressionnante quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

Il se leva de son siège, tituba quelques instant avant de s'emmêler les pieds, l'alcool n'aidant pas, et il s'étala de tout son long sur le lino gris du bar où ses amis l'avaient attendu plus tôt dans la soirée. Les deux bruns se précipitèrent sur leur ami, l'aidèrent à se relever, se dirigèrent vers le comptoir pour payer les consommations. En entendant le prix que leur annonça le barman, une grimace se dessina sur le visage d'Ishida tandis que Tatsuki lançait un très gracieux et très lyrique : «Putain, saloperie d'Ichigo, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a autant bu ce con?».

A présent que leur porte-monnaie respectif était considérablement allégé, les amis sortirent de l'établissement, un Ichigo bourré qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits sous le bras. Ils parcoururent une dizaine de mètres quand le rouquin leur grommela qu'il avait assez cuvé pour se rendre seul à l'Espada et y entrer.

Se rappelant la vitesse avec laquelle leur ami avait précédemment enchaîné les verres, les bruns hésitèrent un instant avant de le laisser marcher seul, et il peur prouva qu'il pourrait sans problèmes se rendre jusqu'à une certaine boîte de nuit. Rassurés quant aux capacités du rouquin, ils le laissèrent pour rentrer à leur immeuble, étant donné qu'ils étaient voisins de palier. De plus, l'Espada se trouvait à deux pas d'ici, il pouvait donc parcourir cette courte distance sans encombres.

Ichigo avança tant bien que mal, titubant encore légèrement, s'en sortant tout de même honorablement pour quelqu'un d'aussi éméché que lui en cet instant. Après seulement deux minutes de marche, le jeune homme avait déjà déjà les idées plus claires et il se tenait bien droit sur ses jambes, et il marchait d'un bon pas, ses enjambées étaient déliées et rapides. Une minute plus tard, il arrivait aux alentours de la nouvelle boîte de nuit qui avait ouvert il y avait de cela deux semaines : l'Espada. Il s'approcha du grand bâtiment noir, des néons bleus en forme de lettre, où l'on pouvait lire le nom de l'établissement, clignotaient, la musique jouée à l'intérieur pouvait se faire entendre de ceux qui attendait à l'extérieur pour entrer, des lumières rouges, jaunes, blanches, s'échappaient par la porte. Ichigo se dirigeaient vers la grande porte sombre du bâtiment, ouverte, mais toutefois gardée par un homme, immense, à la carrure imposante, un costume noir vraisemblablement commandé sur mesures sur le dos, des lunettes de soleil noires sur le nez, une oreillette... Bref, l'archétype du videur de base.

Le roux s'avançait vers le videur, quand quelqu'un le bouscula. Il se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait percuté et se retrouve nez à nez avec un homme : il avait l'air plutôt jeune, ses fins cheveux argentés retombaient juste de dessus de ses yeux clos; un petit sourire légèrement semblait ne jamais quitter ses lèvres. Il était grand et mince : Ichigo estima qu'il devait à peu près la même taille que Byakuya. Byakuya... En repensant à son ex-petit ami, le cœur du rouquin se serra.

«-Oh, veuillez m'excusez! S'exclama l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Je ne vous ai pas fait mal j'espère?

-Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien. Sourit le roux.

-Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner? Poursuivit l'argenté.

-Si vous arrivez à me faire entrer, je vous pardonnerait tout ce que vous voudrez. Répondit Ichigo.

-Parfait, alors suivez-moi. Yammy, il est avec moi. Reprit-il à l'intention du videur.

-Bien, Ichimaru-San. Répondit celui-ci.

-Merci. Souffla le roux avec un magnifique sourire.

-Mais de rien voyons.» répondit le dénommé Ichimaru en lui retournant son sourire.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la boîte de nuit, et la musique, très forte, arracha une grimace au plus jeune, mais ses oreilles s'accommodèrent peu à peu au bruit. Tout de suite, il se dirigea vers le bar, et se commanda une vodka orange. Il allait porter son verre à sa bouche quand une grande main blanche se referma sur son bras.

«-Dans votre état, il n'est pas raisonnable de boire encore plus. Dit Ichimaru avec un sourire espiègle.

-Je m'en fous d'être raisonnable... Grommela le roux.

-Allons allons, qu'est ce qui vous arrive pour vous veuillez vous bourrer la gueule ainsi? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux d'argents en tirant le tabouret à la droite d'Ichigo pour s'y asseoir.

-...

-Oh, ça va, je ne vais pas vous manger! Rigola Ichimaru. Dites-moi, vous avez besoin d'en parler, ça se voit sur votre visage.

-...Je me suis fait larguer par mon petit ami. Lâcha finalement Ichigo.

-Ouille, en effet, c'est jamais sympa, je compatis. Vous sortiez ensemble depuis combien de temps?

-Sept ans.

-Sept ans? Et bien, vous pouvez vous vanter d'avoir vécu une si longue histoire dans votre vie, à votre âge!

-Comment ça à mon âge?

-Vous me paraissez bien jeune à vrai dire...

-J'ai vingt-et-un ans.

-A seulement vingt-et-un ans, c'est un exploit d'être avec la même personne pendant le tiers de sa vie. Complimenta le plus vieux. Vous deviez beaucoup l'aimer...

-Il était mon premier amour... J'aurais pu tuer pour lui... Expliqua le rouquin. J'aurais pu tuer pour lui, et quand je pense que... qu'il m'a largué comme un malpropre... Pourquoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait qui ait cloché? Car c'est forcément de ma faute si notre histoire est finie! Commença-t-il à sangloter.

-Jeune homme... Puis-je vous demander votre nom?

-Ichigo...Ichigo Kurosaki... Répondit ce dernier entre deux hoquets.

-Ecoutez-moi bien Ichigo-San : ne reportez pas la faute de cette rupture sur vous. Car le seul responsable dans cette histoire, c'est votre ex-petit ami qui a osé quitter quelqu'un d'aussi sensible, d'aussi pur, d'aussi humain, d'aussi fragile et vulnérable que vous. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'a pas été correct avec vous. C'est vous la victime dans cette histoire, pas lui. Cessez donc de vous blâmer de quelque chose dont vous n'êtes même pas responsable.

-Le pire... Sanglota de plus belle le rouquin. Le pire c'est qu'il m'a largué alors que je suis en pleins partiels!

-Argh, ça c'est moche... Compatit Ichimaru. Mais ce n'est pas en pleurant ou en buvant que ça va arranger les choses... Allez, venez, on va danser!»

D'abord récalcitrant, Ichigo finit par capituler, et il suivit Ichimaru sur la piste de danse. Il se trémoussait maladroitement, n'ayant jamais été doué en danse, et admirait l'homme aux cheveux d'argents, qui lui, dansait magnifiquement bien : il bougeait avec grâce, chacun de ses mouvements étaient précis, fluides, envoûtants... Le plus jeune des deux finit par renoncer et retourna au bar. Il commanda à nouveau une vodka orange, n'ayant pas pu boire son précédent verre à cause de cet homme aux fins cheveux d'argents. Il but un verre, puis deux, puis trois... Au bout du cinquième verre, Ichimaru rejoint Ichigo. Lui aussi commença à boire, quand tout à coup, une musique plus douce résonne entre les murs de la boîte de nuit : le "quart d'heure américain", le moment des slows, venait de débuter. Ichimaru tendit la main vers Ichigo qui la lui saisit immédiatement, et il attira le roux sur la piste de danse, en se collant à lui.

«-Je...Je ne danse pas très bien vous savez... Avoua piteusement le roux.

-Oh, vous êtes encore lucide après tout l'alcool que vous vous êtes enfilé? Rigola l'argenté. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'un slow : contentez-vous de suivre mes pas.»

Ce fut une chose plus aisée que prévue pour l'étudiant : son partenaire de danse bougeait lentement, quoique agilement, faisant en sorte que le plus jeune ne s'emmêle pas les pieds, ou ne marche pas sur les siens. Et puis, la musique s'acheva, et avec elle disparut l'instant magique lui liait les deux hommes. Ichigo chercha à croiser le regard de son aîné, mais il ne rencontra qu'une paire d'yeux clos. Déçu, et un peu gêné, il se détourna et il rejoignit le bar, suivit par Ichimaru.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout, des déboires d'Ichigo : il trouvait que parler à cet homme avait quelque chose de bienfaisant. Et c'est ainsi qu'il lui raconta à peu près tout de sa vie : sa rencontre avec Byakuya alors qu'il n'avait que 14 ans et lui 18, leur amitié avant que le roux ne se décide à lui faire sa déclaration six mois plus tard, les débuts de leur relation, ses années lycée, son entrée à l'université, sa rupture...

Entre deux récits de la vie du plus jeune, les deux hommes retournaient sur la piste, Ichimaru en profitant pour apprendre un peu au roux comment danser un peu plus convenablement. Ichigo s'amusait beaucoup, il riait, souriait pour un rien, sans doutes était-ce dû à l'alcool qu'il avait bu avec Ichimaru, ou bien à sa présence? Il n'en savait rien, mais s'en accommodait parfaitement.

Soudain, l'argenté attrapa la main du roux, et tous deux sortirent de la boîte de nuit en riant, un peu joyeux suite aux effets de l'alcool.

Tout à coup, leurs rires se stoppèrent. Ichimaru avait entrouvert les paupières, et les deux hommes se regardaient dans les yeux. Une lueur de désir, intense et brûlante, dansait dans les prunelles brunes d'Ichigo et celles rouges d'Ichimaru. Et puis, sans crier gare, l'argenté se jeta sur les lèvres du roux, l'embrassant fiévreusement, avidement. Ichigo se laissa faire : après tout, la première raison pour laquelle il était allé en boîte ce soir là était pour rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne serait qu'un coup d'un soir. Il finit par répondre au baiser qu'il recevait, prit d'un désir ardent. Les langues se cherchaient, s'entremêlaient, se taquinaient. La température corporelle des deux hommes augmentait en flèche, sous l'effet du désir qu'ils éprouvaient.

L'argenté plaqua le plus jeune contre le mur de la rue où ils se trouvaient, l'embrassant avec toujours plus de passion, pressant ses lèvres encore plus fort contre celles du roux. Ce baiser n'avait rien de commun avec tous ceux qu'Ichigo avait jusqu'à présent échangé avec Byakuya : le brun était doux et romantique là où l'argenté était fougueux et animal...

Soudain, Ichimaru descella leurs lèvres et murmura «Suis-moi...» au roux. Ce dernier s'exécuta sur-le-champ. Il l'aurait suivit jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le lui demandait, tout embrumé par le désir qu'il était.

Les pas de l'argenté les menèrent devant un Love Hotel très réputé, The Seventh Sky. Ils y entrèrent, et pendant qu'Ichimaru s'occupait de leur obtenir une chambre, Ichigo se demandait si son partenaire avait des préservatifs, et éventuellement du lubrifiant avec lui. Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger plus, car très vite, l'argenté le prit parla main et le tira vers l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton "Seventh Sky", qui désignait le septième et dernier étage de l'hôtel, et il se jeta à nouveau sur la bouche d'Ichigo. Mais bien assez tôt, le "ting" signalant qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'étage demandé se fit entendre, et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un grand couloir aux murs tapissés par un papier peint couleur saumon, marqueté de rouge, caché en grande partie par des tableaux tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres, des fauteuils de velours rouge étaient disposés un peu partout dans le couloir. Les deux hommes sortirent de la cabine et se dirigèrent qu'ils avaient loué pour cette nuit-là et qui portait le numéro 69. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce, et entre deux baisers brûlants, Ichimaru susurra quelque chose au roux :

«Attends, j'ai un moyen de rendre cette nuit encore plus intense...».

Et, de la poche intérieure de sa veste, il tira deux sachets de poudre blanche : de la cocaïne.

«-Je ne pense pas que... Commença Ichigo.

-T'en as jamais pris, c'est ça? Devina l'argenté devant le malaise du roux.

-O-Oui... Avoua finalement l'étudiant.

-T'en fais pas. Ça fait un peu peur au début, mais c'est génial.»

Ichimaru expliqua brièvement à son partenaire comment procéder, et, puisqu'un dessin vaut mieux qu'un long discours, il illustra son cours par la mise en pratique des explications qu'il avait fournies précédemment.

Légèrement inquiet, Ichigo s'installa docilement au bureau qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Il inhala la poudre banche et une sensation indescriptible s'empara de lui : durant un instant, son excitation grimpa en flèche, il se sentit euphorique, et tout puissant...

Il se tourna vers l'endroit où était supposé se trouver son partenaire, le cherchant des yeux, mais ne vit personne. Soudain, la lumière s'éteignit, et avant qu'Ichigo n'ait le temps d'esquisser un geste, Ichimaru se jeta sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec encore plus de passion qu'avant, sans doutes était-ce que dû à la cocaïne.

Tout en l'embrassant, il le fit basculer sur le lit double de la pièce, immense, moelleux, confortable et chaud. Il enleva habilement le T-shirt du roux, et allait s'attaquer à sa ceinture, ses lèvres quittant celles de son partenaire quand deux mains l'agrippèrent par la chemise, et Ichigo scella à nouveau leurs lèvres, et la ballet des langues reprit de plus belle. Le roux tenta de déboutonner la chemise de l'argenté, sans grand succès cependant : il avait beaucoup de mal, et semblait perdre une bataille acharnée contre les boutons. Le plus vieux se décida à lui donner un coup de pouce, se débarrassa du vêtement, et Ichigo put admirer le torse parfait de son partenaire, blanc, musclé, ses abdominaux bien dessinés...

Ichimaru reprit l'action qu'il avait entamé plus tôt et qu'Ichigo avait tué dans l'œuf, à savoir ôter la ceinture du roux, et son pantalon, par la même occasion.

«Ah... Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais?» balbutia Ichigo en constatant que la tête de son partenaire se détachait de ses lèvres pour reculer vers son entre-jambes, déposant au passage une pluie de baisers sur son cou, ses épaules, ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux...

Au lieu de lui retirer classiquement sa ceinture avec les mains, Ichimaru avait plutôt opté pour une technique qui faisait ressortir son côté animal, en entreprenant d'ôter le bout de cuir avec les dents. Et contrairement à ce qu'Ichigo aurait pu penser, l'argenté se révéla être très habile à ce petit exercice, sensuel et sauvage, car bien vite, la ceinture tomba au sol, suivie de près par le pantalon de l'étudiant.

Le roux décida de prendre un peu les choses en main, et il retourna Ichimaru sur le lit, se plaçant au-dessus de lui. Il lui mordilla délicatement, mais avec gourmandise, le lobe de l'oreille, tout en faisant passer la ceinture hors de sa boucle, et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. A présent, il lui léchait la nuque, et d'un geste fluide, lui ôta le pantalon, qui rejoint le sien au sol, si bien que les deux hommes n'avaient sur eux plus que leur caleçon.

D'un geste vif, Ichimaru fit glisser le tissu sur les jambes longues et musclées de son partenaire, afin de se débarrasser du bout de tissu opaque qui préservait la pudeur de l'anatomie du roux.

Il prit le sexe de son amant du soir de sa main droite, et entreprit un lent et langoureux mouvement de va-et-vient, tout en accélérant progressivement le rythme auquel sa main bougeait sur le membre dressé du plus jeune. Le roux se cabra sous la vague de plaisir qui le frappait grâce aux caresses prodiguées par l'homme qui se trouvait sous lui.

Lorsqu'il sentit que le roux était excité, et que son sexe à lui était dressé, il ouvrit le tiroir de la commode située à gauche du lit, et il en tira un flacon de lubrifiant. Il plaqua Ichigo contre le lit et le retourna sur le ventre.

Il s'enduisit les doigts de lubrifiant, et il introduit son index entre les fesses du roux, pour le préparer à l'acte qui allait suivre. Puis le majeur, et enfin l'annulaire rejoignirent l'index. Ichigo serra légèrement les dents, la sensation n'étant tout de même pas des plus agréables.

Ichimaru retira ses doigts un à un des fesses du roux, et il se saisit à nouveau du lubrifiant. Il enduisit le postérieur de son partenaire avec, puis il ajusta leur position à tous les deux : il fit se mettre Ichigo à quatre pattes, appuyé sur ses coudes, tandis qu'il sortait du tiroir d'où il avait précédemment tiré le lubrifiant un préservatif, lui même pré-lubrifié, et il l'enfila sur son sexe dressé.

L'argenté s'agenouilla derrière son partenaire. Il commença par lui caresser le dos, puis il descendit vers ses fesses. Il les caressa également, les palpa, les embrassa...

Soudainement, il se redresse, puis il entra dans le roux. Ce dernier retint un petit gémissement de plaisir : sentir Ichimaru bouger en lui lui envoyait une vague d'excitation. Son plaisir ne fit qu'accroître lorsque l'argenté se saisit de son sexe et commença à le masturber ; cette fois-ci, Ichigo ne put contenir son plaisir et laisse s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes un long mais discret gémissement.

«Aaaah...» soupira-t-il tandis que derrière lui, le plus vieux des deux accélérait la cadence de ses coups de bassin. Les corps des deux amants du soir se couvraient peu à peu d'un mince filet de sueur. Tout à coup, Ichimaru toucha la prostate du dominé, et celui-ci poussa un jouissement. Pendant que l'argenté bougeait toujours en cadence dans le corps du roux, il poursuivait la masturbation du jeune homme, pour faire grimper le plaisir encore, et encore, et encore davantage...

Les deux hommes poursuivirent leurs ébats durant encore une quinzaine de minutes, au cours desquelles ils arrivèrent à l'apogée du plaisir, et ils éjaculèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

Enfin, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

**Voilà, ainsi s'achève le chapitre 2...**

**Bon, par contre, désolée si le lemon n'est pas terrible-terrible, mais c'est le tout premier que j'écris, alors... **

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et à mercredi prochain! ^^**

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Poursuite

**Bonjour bonjour, c'est encore moi :) Voici donc ce chapitre hebdomadaire, que je poste un peu tard, car... Et bien car j'ai dormi toute la journée, fénasse que je suis!**

**Bon, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire, simplement un immense merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir :)**

**Voilà, c'est tout ^^ bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre III :

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo fut tiré du lit par des vibrations, appartenant sans doutes à un portable. Peut être était-ce le sien? Il chercha péniblement son jean, normalement, il devrait être posé sur la chaise, tout de suite à sa droite. Sa main se referma sur... Rien? Soudain, la soirée et la nuit qu'il venait de passer lui revint en mémoire, accompagnées des séquelles de tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Grimaçant, il fouilla la chambre d'hôtel du regard. Sur le lit, un homme dormait. Qui était-il? Ichigo l'ignorait, et préférait ne pas savoir.

Tout à coup, il repéra son jean, sa ceinture et son T-shirt et s'en empara rapidement. Il remarqua une porte, droit devant lui, et s'y avança. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit que la pièce était la salle de bains de la chambre. Il s'accorda un maigre sourire et se précipita sous la douche. Le jet d'eau chaude lui fit du bien et détendit ses muscles noués. Il ne s'attarda cependant pas, ne voulant pas courir le risque de se faire retenir par l'homme avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Et puis, il avait des partiels... Justement, quelle heure était-il? En remettant son jean, il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son portable.

«Tiens, un appel manqué... C'est Ishida!» constata le roux en ouvrant le clapet de son téléphone. L'horloge du mobile indiquait sept heures quarante-cinq. L'épreuve commençait à huit heures et demi, si il partait maintenant, il pourrait être à l'heure.

Il se faufila hors de la chambre sans un bruit, et sortit tout aussi discrètement. Certes, il laissait la note à son compagnon de la nuit, mais après tout... Il s'en moquait! Il ne reverrait plus jamais ce type de toute sa vie, et puis, il n'avait pas un sous sur lui, et des partiels dans trois quarts d'heure. Une fois sortit de l'hôtel, il rappela son ami tout en courant vers la station de métro la plus proche.

«-Allô, Ishida?

-Ichigo, c'est toi?

-Non crétin, c'est le père Noël! Lui répondit le roux, ironie. Évidemment, boulet!

-Et bien, t'es toujours d'excellente humeur le matin toi... Bref, t'es où là?

-Hum, à la station de métro pas loin de l'Espada, je vais à la fac là...

-T'étais où toute la nuit? Ta sœur était super inquiète, et nous aussi par la même occasion!

-Ah, désolé, j'ai... découché...

-Couché plutôt tu veux dire! Bref, là n'est pas le sujet, t'es au courant qu'on a encore nos partiels aujourd'hui, non?

-A ton avis, pourquoi je prendrais le métro pour aller à la fac après avoir découché si je savais pas qu'on était en plein partiels?

-Ichi? Fit une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

-Tatsuki! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu commences tes exams dans un quart d'heure, non?

-Oui, mais je voulais juste vérifier si tu allais bien et si on avait pas profité de ton état d'hier soir pour abuser de toi... Visiblement non, donc je vais y aller là... Mais ce soir, t'as intérêt à tout me raconter hein!

-Ouais ouais, t'inquiète! Bon, je vais monter dans la rame là, ça va plus capter, dis à Ishida que j'arrive bientôt hein!»

Il n'eut pas le temps d'écouter la réponse de son amie, car la communication coupa à cet instant précis.

Le roux grimpa dans la rame et attendit patiemment d'arriver à la bonne station. Alors que le métro se déplaçait sous terre, Ichigo se souvint de toutes les fois où il avait fait le trajet jusqu'à la fac avec Byakuya qui était venu le chercher chez lui... Toutes les fois où ils s'étaient offerts un after-cours romantique ou séances câlins chez le brun... Toutes les fois où, sans crier gare, sans aucune raison particulière, il lui offrait des fleurs, une montre, des vêtements de marque...

Les larmes surgirent de ses yeux, et la douleur qu'il avait réussi à oublier quelques instants le submergea avec force. Des souvenirs, des objets, voilà tout ce qu'il restait de cette relation... Et également les larmes d'Ichigo... Il pleura silencieusement durant presque tout le trajet, se ressaisissant à l'avant-dernière station de son périple.

Enfin, le métro s'arrêta à la station en face de la fac. Ichigo en sortit précipitamment et se rua vers la salle où il passait ses partiels. Il arriva juste à temps, une minute plus tard et il était en retard et se serait fait renvoyé de la salle. Il adressa un bref salut de la tête à Ishida, assis plusieurs rangées devant lui, et lorsque la feuille d'examen atterrit sur son bureau, Ichigo se concentra entièrement sur les réponses qu'il allait fournir.

Une heure plus tard, au Seventh Sky, Gin Ichimaru s'éveillait et constatait que la place à côté de lui dans le lit double de la chambre était vide. Il parcourut la pièce du regard, et nota que seuls un pantalon, une chemise et une ceinture jonchait le sol, toutes traces de son partenaire de la nuit dernière avait disparues.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce gamin, qu'il avait écouté raconter sa vie, ses amours, ses malheurs, sans se plaindre avait filé comme un voleur? Légèrement mécontent, mais aussi impressionné par le fait qu'il soit partit sans le réveiller, lui qui avait d'ordinaire un sommeil peu profond et se réveillait au moindre bruit, il se leva à grand-peine. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau où il fit couler un bain dans la luxueuse baignoire décorée de marbre. Après s'être lavé et prélassé dans l'eau chaude un moment, il sortit de la salle de bains, enfila un peignoir, et, constatant que son estomac criait famine, commanda au room service.

«Allô, ici Ichimaru, à la chambre 69. Oui, c'est pour commander un petit déjeuner, le même que d'habitude. Ah oui, et si vous pouviez m'envoyer Aizen, je vous en serais reconnaissant. Dites lui que j'ai un service très important à lui demander. Oui, merci.».

La communication s'acheva ainsi, laissant à Ichimaru le loisir de songer au jeune homme avec qui il avait partagé le lit de cette chambre cette nuit. Tout de même, un garçon d'à peine vingt et un ans, qui semblait être noyé dans le désespoir et porter tous les malheurs du monde sur ces épaules comme lui, cela l'intriguait... Et tout ça pour une bête rupture en plus! Quel était le nom de son ex déjà? L'argenté fouilla dans sa mémoire, et lorsque l'information désirée revint à lui, son petit déjeuner arriva, accompagné par le dénommé Aizen, un grand homme aux cheveux et aux yeux couleur chocolat, imposant, incroyablement beau, et semblant incroyablement... dangereux...

«-Tu as demandé après moi Gin? Demanda l'homme en replaçant ses mèches châtains dans la position qu'il désirait. Et pour un service très important selon Szayel.

-En effet Sosuke... J'aurais besoin de ton réseau pour retrouver la trace de deux personnes...

-Deux nouvelles conquêtes? Tu donnes dans la polygamie toi maintenant? Plaisanta l'homme aux cheveux châtains.

-Pas totalement, non. Sourit l'argenté. Disons que l'un d'entre eux est bel et bien ma conquête de la nuit dernière, mais l'autre non...

-Bon, leur nom? Prénom? Âge? Physique?

-Le premier, il s'appelle Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki je crois. Il a 21 ans, il est de taille moyenne, plutôt mince, des cheveux roux et courts en bataille... L'autre, c'est son ex. Il s'appelle Byakuya Kuchiki, il a 25 ans je crois. Grand, longs cheveux bruns, yeux gris, l'air toujours froid, et super désagréable comme type.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu as besoin de retrouver leur trace? Demanda Aizen en s'asseyant à table avec son ami pour partager son petit déjeuner, un café serré, des toasts, du beurre, de la confiture et un œuf au plat.

-C'est pas important. S'esquiva Gin. Seul le résultat compte, c'est toi qui l'a dit, non?

-C'est vrai. Sourit le châtain. Pour quand est-ce qu'il te faut tout ça?

-Dans deux jours?

-Ok, tu auras ça cet après-midi.» conclut Aizen en se levant de table, et en adressant un sourire froid et dénué de toute joie à son ami.

Le sourire de Gin s'élargit encore davantage. Il fallait qu'il retrouve la trace de ce gamin, il devait le faire! Comme si le fait qu'il ait réussi à fuir ce matin là était un signe qu'il ne devait pas laisser ce garçon s'échapper, Ichimaru s'y accrochait. Et il avait la conviction qu'il le retrouverait, où qu'il aille, et peu importait le nombre de fois qu'il pouvait s'échapper. Un grand sourire cruel étira ses lèvres et il croqua avec conviction dans un toast beurré et recouvert de confiture à la fraise... Fraise... Comme son prénom...

La journée était terminée, et avec, les examens semestriels d'Ichigo et ses amis. Il allait sans dire qu'une grand euphorie régnait de par le fait que les partiels soient terminés.

«-Bon, Ichigo, tu nous racontes maintenant ce qui s'est passé hier soir après qu'on t'ait laissé à l'Espada? Demanda Tatsuki.

-Oui Tatsuki, mes partiels se sont très bien passés, merci! Railla Ichigo.

-Joue pas au plus malin avec moi, allez, raconte! Piaffa d'impatience la jeune fille.

-Bon, ok, ok, t'as gagné...» soupira le rouquin.

Il entreprit de narrer sa soirée et d'évoquer brièvement sa nuit à ses amis, qui l'écoutaient très attentivement.

«-Ce mec, c'est qui? Finit par demander Ishida.

-J'en sais rien. J'étais bourré je te rappelle, en plus, je n'ai pas souvenir de lui avoir demandé son nom...

-Ça craint de pas connaître le nom de son petit ami...

-Mon quoi? S'horrifia Ichigo. Arrête, y a rien entre lui et moi! C'était juste le coup d'un soir, sous l'effet de l'alcool en plus... "Et de la drogue..." ajouta-t-il pour lui même.

-Quoi, t'as pas envie d'une relation stable et durable? Demanda Tatsuki, surprise.

-Tu vois, après ce que m'a fait Byakuya, ça me tente pas trop non...» soupira le roux.

Les trois amis marchèrent jusqu'au portail de l'entrée. Alors qu'ils le dépassèrent et se dirigeaient vers la station de métro pour aller regarder un DVD chez Ishida, quelqu'un interpella l'un des trois amis.

«-Ichigo-kun? Appela une voix qu'Ichigo reconnut immédiatement.

-Toi? Constata-t-il en rencontrant les fins cheveux d'argent.

-Ichigo, qui c'est? Demanda Tatsuki.

-Hum, t'occupes... Partez devant tous les deux, je vous rejoins.

-T'es sûr? S'enquit Ishida.

-Ouais, t'inquiète...»

Les deux bruns s'éloignèrent, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Ils se regardèrent longtemps sans rien dire, puis Ichigo finit par briser le silence qui régnait.

«-Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

-Facile : toi.

-Hein? Fit le roux, désarçonné par la réponse.

-Deux. Répondit l'argenté, avant d'ajouter, devant la mine consternée de son vis à vis : désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'est toi que je veux.

-Désolé, mais je ne sais même pas qui tu es. Je ne connais pas ton nom, ni ton âge, ni ce que tu fais dans la vie...

-Oh, si ce n'est que ça qui motive ton refus... Je m'appelle Gin Ichimaru, j'ai vingt-trois ans, et je suis étudiant aux beaux-arts.

-Et qu'est ce qu'un étudiant aux beaux-arts vient faire devant la fac de sciences de Tokyo? A part me harceler, s'entend.

-Harceler, harceler... Tout de suite les grands mots! Je n'avais pas souvenir que cette nuit t'ait déplu...

-J'ai des circonstances atténuantes. J'étais bourré, défoncé, et tu n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir pour moi.

-Ah oui, et tu es en plein chagrin d'amour aussi... Mais justement, tu ne veux pas l'oublier? En sortant avec moi par exemple...

-T'es sourd ou quoi? T'étais qu'un coup d'un soir, je ne te connais pas, et je ne t'aime pas!

-Et si tu apprenais à me connaître? Tu ne peux pas savoir si tu m'aimes ou pas avant d'avoir essayé non?» Sourit Gin.

Le sourire de l'argenté mettait Ichigo mal à l'aise, et en même temps, il provoquait chez lui des sensations violentes, presque animales.

«Ichigo... Je te veux pour moi seul, oublies donc ce minable... Sors avec moi... Je te ferais connaître des nouvelles choses, vivre de nouvelles expériences...»

Ichigo voulut refuser, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

«Non Ichigo, ne refuses pas. Un mois. Prends-moi à l'essai pendant un mois. Si pendant cette période je t'ai convaincu, alors reste avec moi. Ça me semble être un bon deal, non? Un mois, ce n'est rien, c'est tout bénef pour toi! Si tu es d'accord avec ce marché, alors, embrasse-moi.»

Le roux hésita. Que faire? Tenter de reconstruire quelque chose de nouveau avec cet homme qui ne demandait qu'à le connaître, ou bien se raccrocher comme un fou aux sept dernières années, et être malheureux pendant très, très longtemps...

Très vite, tout devint clair pour lui. Plus d'hésitations, plus de doutes. Il avait fait son choix.

Il se mis sur la pointe des pieds et apposa ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné. Satisfait, celui-ci le prit fortement dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec fièvre et passion.

Tout cela, sous les yeux horrifiés de Byakuya.

* * *

**Voilà, mais avant de vous précipiter sauvagement sur le bouton review/fermer la page, je précise une chose : pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, pour cause de soucis personnels qui m'empêchent d'écrire... Vous m'en voyez infiniment désolée, mais je vais essayer de poster un chapitre avant la rentrée, sachant qu'à partir du 6 septembre, je rentre en internat, je n'aurais donc plus accès au net en semaine...**

**Voilà, c'était tout... Bonne semaine à tous, et à bientôt!**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Discussion

Bonjour à tous, bonjour tout le monde =D Me voici de retour après une petite pause la semaine dernière, en grande forme ^^

Tout d'abord, un immense merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, et en particulier à **Nanachan** qui m'a fait immensément plaisir avec la sienne, merci beaucoup, vraiment :)

Ensuite, deuxièmement, et ceci est d'une importance capitale! A partir de la semaine prochaine, les publications se feront **le samedi ou le dimanche**, car dès lundi, je fais ma rentrée en internat. Je n'aurais donc pas accès au net en semaine... Bref, ceci étant dit, je souhaite une excellente rentrée à tous qui reprennent le chemin des cours :)

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

Chapitre IV :

Byakuya se dirigeait vers l'université d'Ichigo pour aller le chercher, comme il le faisait tous les jours. Quand il se souvint qu'il avait quitté le roux, il était déjà devant le portail du bâtiment. Il fit demi-tour, quand il entendit la voix tant aimée du jeune homme dialoguer avec un homme plus vieux, aux cheveux argentés. Il se tourna vers les deux interlocuteurs et les observait.

«Ichigo... Je te veux pour moi seul, oublies donc ce minable... Sors avec moi... Je te ferais connaître des nouvelles choses, vivre de nouvelles expériences...»

Le brun tiqua. Ce mec ne le connaissait pas, et il l'insultait pourtant? Et puis, comment voulait-il qu'Ichigo oublie ce "minable" qui a partagé sa vie pendant sept ans?

««Non Ichigo, ne refuses pas. Un mois. Prends-moi à l'essai pendant un mois. Si pendant cette période je t'ai convaincu, alors reste avec moi. Ça me semble être un bon deal, non? Un mois, ce n'est rien, c'est tout bénef pour toi! Si tu es d'accord avec ce marché, alors, embrasse-moi.» lui disait l'argenté.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils, et ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il allait refuser de lui accorder ce baiser... Non, il savait qu'il allait le rembarrer : il le connaissait, il savait qu'il lui faudrait le temps de se relever de leur rupture avant d'entamer une nouvelle relation.

Cependant, lorsqu'il vit Ichigo se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et poser ses lèvres contre celles de son vis à vis, son cœur se brisa. Il resta cependant écouter la suite du dialogue.

«-On passe la soirée ensemble? Proposa l'argenté d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus, ce qui déplut fortement à Byakuya.

-Désolé, j'ai déjà prévu un truc avec Tatsuki et Ishida. Par contre, demain soir je suis libre après le boulot. Tu n'auras qu'à venir me chercher au restaurant, je te passe l'adresse.

-Tu travailles dans un restaurant?

-Ouais. Ma mère est tout le temps à l'étranger pour son travail, et même si elle nous envoie de l'argent à ma sœur et moi, j'ai pas envie de dépendre tout le temps d'elle, donc je bosse pour payer mes études et les frais de scolarité de Yuzu. Expliqua le roux en notant l'adresse du restaurant où il travaillait sur le dos de la main de son nouveau petit ami. Tiens, je finis à dix-huit heures, tu viendras me chercher à ce moment là.

-Ah bon, tu as une petite sœur aussi? Demanda Gin, curieux.

-Ouais... Bon, je te laisse, si je m'attarde, Tatsuki va me tuer...» laissa tomber Ichigo.

Il allait pour partir quand Gin le retint de justesse et lui déposa un chaste et tendre baiser sur la joue. Le roux se dégagea, rouge comme une tomate, puis il s'en alla après avoir baragouiné un "Au revoir" mal assuré.

Byakuya de son côté aussi s'éloigna. Cette scène l'avait tout bonnement achevé. Ichigo, Ichigo, son petit Ichigo... Il balayait comme ça leur sept années de relation pour sauter dans les bras d'un autre le lendemain de leur rupture?

Le cœur en lambeaux, Byakuya rentra chez lui. Sa petite sœur n'était pas là, encore au lycée vu l'heure qu'indiquait l'horloge de l'entrée -dix-sept heures trente- et qu'elle ne rentrait jamais avant dix-huit heures...

Le brun se traina jusque dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête face contre les oreillers. Dans sa main, il tenait la gourmette qu'Ichigo lui avait offerte pour leur premier anniversaire.

Soudainement, les larmes qui n'avaient pas coulé devant la faculté s'échappèrent de ses yeux, et le jeune homme se retrouva bien vite à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ichigo, son Ichigo l'avait déjà remplacé...

Puis soudainement, il se souvint de cette collègue d'Ichigo avait qui il avait déjà discuté lorsqu'il allait au restaurant et que c'était elle qui le servait. Ça faisait presque un an qu'elle lui courait après et qu'il repoussait sans cesse ses avances, puisqu'il était avec Ichigo, et heureux avec lui. Mais maintenant la situation avait changé... Il était célibataire et son ex avait déjà refait sa vie. Alors pourquoi ne pas se laisser tenter avec cette jeune femme?

Ailleurs, dans un bureau au rez-de-chaussé d'un hôtel, deux hommes discutaient.

«-Merci Sosuke, tes infos étaient correctes.

-Évidemment Gin, sourit Aizen. Mon réseau est sans failles, et j'ai des indicateurs de confiance. Mais au fait, ce sont qui ces types exactement?

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à mes proies?

-Simple curiosité. Répondit simplement le châtain. Alors?

-...

-...

-Ichigo Kurosaki, c'est mon petit ami temporaire. Byakuya Kuchiki, c'est son ex.

-Ton petit ami temporaire? Répéta l'autre en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ça?

-Vois-tu, le fait qu'il soit arrivé à partir en douce ce matin sans me réveillé m'a bluffé. Alors j'ai voulu garder ce gamin prêt de moi, mais pour ça, j'ai dû aller le voir à la fac et le convaincre de sortir avec moi. Il a accepté pour un mois d'essai.

-Oui, mais si au bout de ce mois, il refuse d'aller plus loin avec toi?

-Ça n'arrivera pas. Assura l'argenté en préparant une ligne de cocaïne qu'il allait sniffer. J'ai un plan infaillible.

-Tu me sembles bien sûr de toi, Gin. Fais attention, n'en prends pas trop.

-Oh, ça va Sosuke, tu va pas me dire que le leader d'un des gangs les plus influents de la région va se retrouver en pénurie si un vieil ami lui prend un peu de coke?» sourit Gin.

Son sourire fut soutenu par celui, énigmatique de son ami, et quiconque ce serait trouvé dans cette pièce se serait sentit mal à l'aise.

«-Et Byakuya Kuchiki, pourquoi tu t'intéresse à lui? C'est ton amant temporaire?

-Hin hin, très drôle... Non, disons que lorsqu'Ichigo avait dit son nom, il me semblait l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part, et je cherchais où...

-Alors, t'as trouvé?

-Oui.» dit simplement l'argenté. Aizen comprit le message et n'insista pas. Lorsque son ami voudrait parler de ça, il en parlera, à condition de ne pas l'y forcer.

Chez Ishida, Ichigo racontait le fin mot de l'histoire avec Gin à ses deux amis, le tout devant un DVD emprunté à la médiathèque. Le film était inintéressant, mais cela leur donnait un prétexte pour se réunir tous les trois, bavarder et rigoler de ce film, bien qu'il ne soit pas spécialement drôle.

«-Alors, tu vas faire quoi après? Demanda Ishida.

-J'en sais rien. Selon comment se sera passé ce mois, je continuerais avec lui ou pas.

-Je le sens pas moi ce Gin... Grogna Tatsuki.

-Mais à t'entendre, tu détestes tous mes petits amis! Je vais finir par croire que t'es jalouse d'eux! Rigola le roux.

-Et Byakuya? Dit le brun.

-Lui... J'ai envie de l'oublier, sincèrement. Il m'a largué comme un malpropre, je vais pas m'accrocher à lui toute ma vie.

-T'aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour oublier ce trou du cul...» maugréa la brune.

En effet, elle n'aimait ni Byakuya, ni Gin. Quand elle avait vu l'argenté à la fac le jour même, elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment... Et l'instinct de Tatsuki était infaillible. Elle ne voyait pas cette histoire d'un bon œil et espérait sincèrement qu'au bout de ce mois, Ichigo ne continue pas avec Gin. Pour son bien.

Lorsque le film s'acheva, la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Ichigo s'empressa de rentrer chez lui : il avait déjà inquiété suffisamment Yuzu comme ça en découchant sans prévenir la veille.

Quand il rentra, sa sœur l'accueillit, visiblement très inquiète.

«-Ichi-nii! Où étais-tu? J'étais morte d'inquiétude! Il ne t'est rien arrivé j'espère?

-Ça va Yuzu, j'étais chez Byakuya, c'est rien! Mentit Ichigo. Bon, je vais à la salle de bains et je file me coucher, tu devrais faire pareil, t'as cours demain.»

L'adolescente acquiesça vivement, et fila dans sa chambre. Son frère soupira, et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, pour prendre une douche rapide et se laver les dents. En s'acquittant de cette tâche, il repensa à Gin. Pourquoi avait-il autant insisté pour devenir son petit ami? Il ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux de lui, pas au bout d'une soirée en boîte de nuit et une nuit à l'hôtel! Quoi que... Ichigo lui-même, se sentait bizarre avec cet homme : son comportement changeait du tout au tout, lui qui, d'ordinaire, est si timide et réservé laissait son côté animal s'exposer, faisant écho à celui de l'argenté.

«Je crois que pour l'instant, il m'attire sexuellement, rien de plus. De toutes façons, je vais bien finir par être fixé pendant ce mois.»

Il conclut sa toilette sur cette pensée et alla se coucher. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis sept ans, il ne rêva pas de Byakuya mais d'un renard argenté aux paupières éternellement closes.

Le lendemain, il se leva de bonne heure. Il profita du fait que Yuzu soit au lycée pour jeter tous les cadeaux, tous les souvenirs qui pouvaient le rattacher à Byakuya. Tant qu'ils seraient là, il ne pourrait pas oublier le brun, or, c'était l'exact contraire de ce qu'il désirait. Il fit également un brin de ménage dans sa chambre, et lorsqu'il eut achevé, c'était déjà l'heure pour lui d'aller au restaurant. Il s'y rendit à pied, son lieu de travail se trouvant à à peine deux pâtés de maison de chez lui.

Dix minutes plus tard, il poussait la porte de l'entrée réservée aux employés. Il ne rencontra personne aux vestiaires, et se dépêcha de se changer et de prendre son service.

Il n'était que onze heures, mais déjà, les clients affluaient dans le restaurant. Heureusement, avec Hallibel et Stark, deux de ses collègues, il arrivait à gérer la salle. Il prit sa pause vers quinze heures, et il en profita pour vérifier ses messages. Il avait reçut un texto d'Ishida qui lui racontait la dernière bêtise de Tatsuki et lui souhaitait bon courage pour son boulot. Il sourit et finit le verre d'eau qu'il buvait avant de répondre à son ami, pour finir par retourner travailler.

L'après-midi ne venant pas arriver de nouveau clients, il fut chargé de nettoyer le restaurant avant l'arrivée des clients de la soirée.

Byakuya sortait de chez lui pour aller récupérer sa toute nouvelle petite amie au restaurant où elle travaillait... Et où son ex-petit ami travaillait également. En grimpant dans le métro, il se souvint de leur première rencontre, une fois où il était allé cherché sa petite sœur chez le roux, un jour de décembre, alors qu'il avait dix-huit ans, et Ichigo quatorze.

_«-Salut, je suis le frère de Rukia... Avait-il commencé._

_-Ah, t'es venu la chercher? Entre, je vais la prévenir» lui avait-il dit avant de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la demeure. _

_Byakuya avait pénétré dans le salon de la maison lui aussi. Il détaillait la pièce, s'attardant sur les photos de famille. Ichigo bébé dans les bras de sa mère. Ichigo portant un bébé dans ses bras quand il devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans -sans doute le bébé était sa sœur à la naissance. Ichigo, sa sœur et sa mère au bord d'un lac. Ichigo à huit ans. Sa sœur à cinq. Leur mère... _

_«-Elle arrive, le temps de terminer une sombre histoire de trafic de Barbie et de ranger ses affaires. Avait dit Ichigo, faisant sursauter Byakuya qui ne s'y attendait pas. Oh, tu regardais les photos à ce que je vois! Constata-t-il en se rapprochant à son tour des cadres._

_-Oui..._

_-Oh la la, la tête que je fais sur celle là... Ma mère m'avait acheté une glace mais je l'avais faite tomber, qu'est-ce que j'avais pleuré!» Rigola-t-il._

Ce visage juvénile riant avait profondément marqué Byakuya, la preuve était que sept ans après, il s'en souvenait toujours...

Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces idées de sa tête. Il était à nouveau en couple à présent, il devait arrêter de penser à son ex petit-ami...

Dix-huit heures sonnèrent, et avec, la fin de la journée de travail d'Ichigo. Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour hommes, et quand il y entra, il tomba nez à nez avec Renji, un de ses collègues et bons amis.

«-Oï Renji, tu commences tout juste?

-Et ouais, toi tu finis je suppose?

-Exact. Kyoraku m'a laissé ma soirée de libre pour aller faire la fête avec mes amis pour décompresser des partiels.

-Chanceux! Moi aussi je devrais passer des partiels, ne serait-ce que pour avoir mes soirées de libre! Rigola le rouge. Tiens, y a ton mec qui est venu te chercher! Ajouta-t-il, redevenant sérieux en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Ah ouais? Demanda Ichigo en jetant un œil à travers la vitre, espérant y voir Gin, mais à la place de l'argenté se trouvait Byakuya. Ah non, c'est une erreur... Soupira-t-il finalement.

-Hein? C'est pas lui ton mec?

-C'était. Il m'a largué avant-hier.

-Pourquoi il est là alors?

-Tu crois sérieusement que je le sais?» grogna le roux.

Soudain, les deux amis et collègues virent Hallibel sortir. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient détachés, chose très rare chez elle, qui généralement, les portait soit tressés soit attachés en deux couettes lâches.

La jeune femme s'approcha de Byakuya et ... L'embrassa!

«Noooooon, sérieux? C'est pour elle qu'il est venu? Il a viré sa cuti on dirait!» beugla Renji.

Les larmes perlèrent aux yeux d'Ichigo.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Soirée

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Un retour un peu tardif car j'ai enduré une période où je n'écrivais plus beaucoup (oserais-je dire "plus du tout"?), mais j'ai reprit le chemin de l'écriture il y a deux mois et ait écrit quelques chapitres en avance, alors j'espère rester sur ce rythme et pouvoir vous fournir de nouveau des publications régulières ^^**

**Et encore et toujours, un immense merci à vous pour vos reviews, elles illuminent mes journées.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre V :

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la scène à laquelle avait assisté, bien contre son gré, Ichigo. Durant plusieurs journées, l'image d'Hallibel passant amoureusement ses bras autour du cou de Byakuya, et coller ses lèvres contre les siennes le hanta. Il s'était sentit meurtrit, blessé au plus profond de lui même... Comment? Comment Byakuya pouvait-il le remplacer aussi vite?

Puis il se flagella mentalement en se rappelant que ce qu'il avait fait n'était guère mieux... Il était allé en boîte, avait couché avec un parfait inconnu qui était visiblement tombé amoureux de lui et l'avait supplié de lui accorder un mois d'essai, durant lequel Ichigo pourra choisir de rester avec cet homme ou non.

Et pour l'instant, le cœur d'Ichigo penchait sérieusement vers le fait de rester avec Gin. L'argenté était adorable, malgré les apparences. Il avait beau avoir l'air inquiétant et fourbe, il ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Tendre, affectueux, généreux, présent, attentif, intelligent, voilà l'homme qu'il était réellement. Il avait également ce que Byakuya n'avait pas : de la chaleur humaine.

Mais malgré cela, Tatsuki persistait à dire que Gin ne lui inspirait nullement confiance. Mais pour le coup, Ichigo s'en moquait éperdument. Il avait trouvé un homme merveilleux, qui semblait l'aimer sincèrement.

Mais lui, de son côté, l'aimait-il? Si vous lui posez la question, soyez sûrs de recevoir comme réponse une petite grimace de passage sur le visage du jeune homme avant de laisser place à une expression qui traduit une profonde réflexion.

Il est sûr que cet homme avait tout pour plaire à Ichigo, mais il y avait quelque chose qui le bloquait et l'empêchait d'aller plus loin avec lui... Byakuya? Oui, il était vrai que l'image du brun l'obsédait.

Ce fut au restaurant, alors qu'il allait communiquer la commande de clients aux cuisines qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il était ridicule. Le brun n'avait pas hésité à entamer une relation avec Tear Hallibel, sa collègue, alors que lui, en trois semaines avec Gin Ichimaru, il n'était pas allé plus loin qu'un chaste baiser sur la joue, si on exclue la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble il y avait trois semaines. Et si il faisait comme Byakuya? Tenter de construire quelque chose de sérieux avec Gin? Cela lui permettrait certainement d'oublier le brun...

Ce fut avec cette nouvelle résolution que le roux se remit au travail, avec encore plus de vigueur. Il devait sortir en boîte le soir même avec Tatsuki et Ishida, cette virée entre amis lui donnerait encore plus d'aplomb, il en était certain.

Tout d'un coup, son téléphone vibra. Il se cala dans un coin des cuisines en attendant que la commande des clients de la table six soit prête et regarda l'écran de son téléphone mobile. C'était Gin.

"Coucou Ichi, un resto tous les deux, au Morimoto, ça te branche? :) J'ai déjà réservé, tu vas pas me laisser y aller seul quand même? ^^" disait le message. Ichigo grimaça légèrement. Le Morimoto était un restaurant chic dans Tokyo, cher, et y obtenir une réservation était difficile. Cette attention rappela à Ichigo le premier "rendez-vous" qu'il avait eu avec Byakuya.

_«-Salut! Désolé pour le retard! S'était excusé le roux._

_-Salut, mais rassures-toi, tu es pile à l'heure.» Avait sourit le brun._

_C'était un 31 janvier, jour de l'anniversaire de Byakuya. Au fil du mois de décembre, et de janvier, suite à leur première rencontre, ils sont devenus bons amis, notamment grâce à leurs sœurs. Assez en tout cas, pour qu'il l'invite, lui et Yuzu chez lui pour son anniversaire. Hélas,Yuzu avait déclaré ne venir que si Rukia était là, et un empêchement de dernière minute fit que Rukia avait dû s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir être présent. De ce fait, il n'y avait qu'Ichigo et Byakuya dans l'appartement de ce dernier. Mais cela les importait peu et ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien toute l'après-midi durant._

_Ce jour là, Byakuya était d'humeur extraordinairement agréable et détendue,il le couvrait d'attentions diverses et variés, lui qui habituellement était toujours si formel et froid... Peut être était-ce dû à l'alcool qu'ils avaient bu tous les deux? Ce n'était pourtant que quelques bières... Byakuya tenait si peu l'alcool?_

_De temps en temps, Ichigo détaillait avec insistance son ami. Grand, mince, de longs cheveux noirs rassemblés en une queue de cheval, deux magnifiques yeux gris, une peau blanche qui avait l'air si douce, un visage parfait, bien proportionné, aux traits fins... Le roux rougissait lorsque son regard glissait sur le torse du brun. On pouvait deviner une belle musculature sous les vêtements, et Ichigo se surprit à imaginer son ami entièrement nu, ce qui raviva le feu de ses joues._

_«-Ichi, ça va? Avait demandé Byakuya en s'approchant du visage du roux. T'es écarlate, t'as de la fièvre?_

_-Je...ne pense... pas... Avait balbutié Ichigo._

_-Laisse moi voir... Avait soufflé le brun en collant son front contre celui du roux. Tu n'es pas chaud..._

_-Bya... Kuya... Avait murmuré le roux sur les lèvres de son ami._

_-Hum, oui?» avait demandé le plus vieux, fixant son cadet droit dans les yeux._

_Soudainement, Ichigo avait plaqué ses lèvres contre celles de Byakuya._

Il sortit brusquement de sa rêverie, apporta leurs plats aux clients de la table six et en profita pour prendre sa pause.

"Ok, va pour un Morimoto, j'appelle juste Tatsuki et Ishida pour décommander la soirée en boîte qu'on avait prévu x)" Avait répondu le rouquin. Il n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de son petit ami "à l'essai" et passa immédiatement un coup de fil à son amie brune.

«-Quoi? Tu déconne Ichi j'espère? Grogna la jeune fille à travers le combiné du téléphone.

-...

-Mais je m'en fous qu'il t'emmène au resto, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on avait prévu cette soirée!

-...

-Comment ça il t'emmène au Morimoto? C'est une blague j'espère? Hey mais Ishida, tu fous quoi là?

-Allô Ichi? Demanda Ishida qui avait pris le téléphone des mains de Tatsuki. C'est quoi cette histoire encore?

-...

-Hum, je vois... Fit le brun après avoir entendu le récit de son ami. Bon, et bien va au Morimoto avec Ichimaru dans ce cas. En plus il a dû se démener pour obtenir une réservation pour ce soir... Allez, à demain, et mange bien hein!» conclut-il avec un sourire.

Il se tourna vers Tatsuki qui boudait dans son coin et râlait à propos d'un sale renard qui lui volait son ami... Le brun s'accorda un léger soupir et entreprit de calmer son amie en lui expliquant à quel point il était difficile d'obtenir une table au Morimoto, à quel point le restaurant était luxueux, et Ichimaru était véritablement une perle pour inviter Ichigo là-bas, et de plus, pour l'instant, Ichigo et Ichimaru sortaient ensemble, il était donc naturel que le roux privilégie une soirée avec son «petit ami temporaire» de façon à se faire une idée de ce qu'il allait annoncer à l'argenté la semaine suivant plutôt qu'une virée en boîte avec ses amis.

Aux alentours de vingt et une heure, les deux comparses bruns se rendirent comme prévu en boîte de nuit, Tatsuki boudant toujours quelque peu sur "l'abandon" d'Ichigo. Et, ironie du sort, l'établissement où ils se dirigeaient était la boîte de nuit où le roux avait rencontré Gin Ichimaru trois semaines plus tôt, l'Espada. En constatant cela, Tatsuki eut un sourire amer et se mit à râler encore plus, faisant discrètement rire Ishida.

Le videur les fit entrer, avec un petit clin d'œil lourd de sous-entendus à l'encontre de Tatsuki, ce qui énerva Ishida, sans qu'il sache bien pourquoi. Heureusement pour lui, Tatsuki ignora superbement le videur et continua sa route en discutant joyeusement avec son ami. Ce dernier arbora un sourire triomphant en suivant son amie au bar.

Ils commandèrent une bouteille de vodka et s'installèrent à une table entourée de fauteuils non loin de là. Ils se servirent plusieurs verres de suite, et Tatsuki en but plus que de raison... Tant et si bien qu'au bout d'une demie-heure elle était déjà finement éméchée alors qu'Ishida lui était encore parfaitement sobre.

Et qui dit état d'ébriété dit comportement des plus insouciants. Ainsi, Tatsuki se leva d'un bond du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise avant de se précipiter sur la piste de danse, sautillant comme une gamine surexcitée... Ishida la regardait avec méfiance. Tatsuki était jolie c'est un fait. Elle l'était même peut être un peu trop, et si en temps normal, un seul de ses regards incendiaires, ou plus radical, une gifle pouvait décourager d'éventuels dragueurs, là, dans cette boîte de nuit où elle avait bu beaucoup d'alcool elle n'était pas en mesure de se défendre.

La jeune fille se trémoussait sur la piste, attirant tous les regards masculins, et bientôt, deux jeunes hommes vinrent la rejoindre. Ils s'approchèrent de plus en plus d'elle, collant leur corps contre le sien, et Ishida espérait sincèrement que son amie était suffisamment sobre pour éconduire les deux hommes.

Hélas pour lui, Tatsuki avait bien trop d'alcool dans le sang pour se rendre compte que deux types la convoitaient comme deux loups convoitent un agneau. Elle se frottait sensuellement contre les corps, lançait des regards de braise, envoyait des baisers à tout va.

Le sang d'Uryû bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais voir Tatsuki danser lascivement avec d'autres hommes le mettait hors de lui. Il finit d'un trait son verre, rageur, et reporta un œil sur son amie.

Le "quart d'heure américain" avait débuté, et un homme dansait avec elle, leurs deux corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Cette vision suffisait déjà à énerver Uryû, alors, lorsque le brun vit les deux mains posées sur le postérieur de son amie, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se leva du fauteuil qu'il occupait, se fraya un chemin vers la piste de danse, et lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il saisit Tatsuki par le poignet et l'entraîna à l'extérieur, lançant un regard noir au type qui avait osé s'approcher de trop près de son amie.

Arrivés à l'extérieur, le brun souffla un grand coup et se tourna vers Tatsuki. Celle-ci le regardait, éberluée, et une légère lueur de contrariété brûlait au fond de ses yeux.

«-B-bon sang Ishida, tu f-f-fous quoiiii là? Balbutia-t-elle, la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré ne l'aidant pas à parler de façon totalement intelligible.

-Ce sale blaireau te foutais les mains au cul. Lâcha le brun, avec une vulgarité que son amie ne lui connaissait pas, sa voix tremblante de colère mal contenue.

-Ouais, et alooooors? Y a plusieurs types qui l'ont déjà, hic, fait, dans d-d'autres soirées, et tu...T'avais ri-rien fait hein... Grommela-t-elle.

-Oui, mais avant, c'était pas pareil... Souffla-t-il. Je... Je n'étais pas amoureux de toi... Ajouta-t-il à voix basse, en baissant les yeux.

-Heiiiiiiiiin? T'as dit quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?» Beugla la jeune fille, n'ayant pas compris ce que son ami avait murmuré.

Uryû releva soudainement les yeux et s'approcha de Tatsuki. Instinctivement, la jeune fille recula au fur et à mesure que le garçon s'approchait, tant et si bien qu'au bout d'un court moment passé à jouer à ce petit jeu, elle se retrouva contre un mur, sans aucune possibilité de s'échapper.

Il s'approcha encore davantage, seule une pognée de centimètres séparaient les deux amis. Il posa sa bras de chaque côtés de la tête de son amie, et se pencha légèrement vers elle. Son souffle chaud caressait son visage, frôlait ses lèvres. Sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne, les lèvres bien proportionnées, pleines, a l'air irrésistiblement douces étaient un appel à les prendre.

Ce fut lui qui brisa le premier leur situation quelque peu tendue en en créant une, encore plus embarrassante pour eux deux : tout doucement, il approcha encore plus son visage de celui de Tatsuki, et dans quelques ultimes secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, il posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de la brune.

Celle-ci fut tellement sous le choc que sa bouche s'entrouvrit et ses mâchoires se desserrèrent, permettant au jeune homme d'y introduire sa langue. Celle ci partit à la recherche de sa jumelle, qu'elle trouva bien vite. La langue du brun tourna autour de celle de son amie, et la jeune fille se laissait faire. Mieux encore, elle répondit bien vite au baiser, entamant un ballet effréné dans l'union de leur deux bouches. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ce moment! Car il fallait l'avouer, Tatsuki était amoureuse de son ami brun depuis leur rencontre, six ans auparavant, à leur rentrée au lycée. Ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés dans la même classe, avec Ichigo, et si Tatsuki connaissait le roux depuis la maternelle, ce n'était pas le cas du brun. Les deux garçons s'étaient très vite liés d'amitié, et Ishida fut intégré au petit duo que formait Ichigo et Tatsuki.

Uryû cassa l'union de leurs lèvres, et murmura à l'intention de la brune :

«J'ai dit que j'étais amoureux de toi...»

Souriant, la jeune fille reprit possession des lèvres de son ami, et nouveau petit ami.

Chez Byakuya, l'ambiance était moins aux embrassades. Rukia l'avait prévenu dans l'après-midi qu'elle passerait la soirée et la nuit chez Yuzu, et actuellement, il attendait sa nouvelle petite amie, qu'il avait invitée à dîner. Le rendez-vous était fixé à vingt-et-une heure chez lui. Il regarda l'horloge du salon. Elle indiquait vingt-et-une heure trente. Il poussa un long soupir en râlant sur le fait que les femmes étaient toujours en retard. Si c'était Ichigo qui devait venir ici, il aurait été à l'heure, voir même en avance!

Repenser à son ex petit ami lui fit mal. Il devait arrêter de se remémorer le visage, le comportement, l'odeur du roux. Il était avec Tia Hallibel maintenant.

Soudainement, la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Avec un long soupir, Byakuya se releva du canapé sur lequel il était installé et alla ouvrir.

C'était Tia, sa petite amie. Ses longs cheveux blonds habituellement noués en deux couettes basses ou bien tressés étaient lâchés, les mèches d'or encadrant délicatement son visage. Elle s'était maquillée, nota le brun en remarquant le bleu à ses paupières, ses cils plus sombres et plus longs et sa bouche, rose et brillante, ornée de gloss. Son teint mat était mis en valeur par une petite robe blanche à volant, qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus du genou, dévoilant ses longues et fines jambes.

Elle était très belle, mais cela ne provoquait rien chez Byakuya. Elle aurait très bien pu être petite, brune, rousse, blanche, noire, ou autres, cela aurait été la même chose. Il ne cessait de comparer toutes celles et tous ceux qui lui faisaient des avances à Ichigo, et les éconduisait systématiquement.

Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il accepté d'entretenir une relation avec cette jeune femme? Pour tourner la page. Passer à autre chose. Tenter d'oublier Ichigo, et peut être, tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Et c'était bien partit pour être un échec. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais il ne ressentait rien de particulier. Absolument rien. Pas la moindre petite étincelle de tendresse à l'encontre de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière mit fin au tourbillon de ses pensées en l'embrassant, d'abord avec tendresse, puis le baiser s'intensifia. Byakuya répondit à ce baiser, mais sans conviction, ni passion. Et lorsque la jeune femme s'attaqua à sa chemise, il la laissa faire. Autant pour le dîner en "amoureux"!

Une semaine de plus s'était écoulée. Aujourd'hui, Ichigo devait rendre son choix final à Gin quant à la poursuite ou non de leur aventure. Rongé par le doute, le roux fut pris d'insomnie cette nuit-là, et ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Il était dans la salle à manger, perdu dans ses pensées, ne remarquant même pas que sa sœur lui avait posé son petit déjeuner devant lui.

Il s'interrogeait. Le mois qu'il avait passé avec Gin avait été parfait : l'homme était tendre, affectueux, disponible, à l'écoute, agréable, d'une bonne conversation... Quand il le comparait avec Byakuya, cela ne faisait pas un pli : Gin Ichimaru était bien mieux que Byakuya Kuchiki.

Cela était l'évidence même, pourtant, quelque chose dérangeait Ichigo. Malgré son raisonnement d'une logique imparable, il ne pouvait s'imaginer tourner définitivement la page "Byakuya". Après tout, il avait été son premier amour, durant sept longues années ils se sont aimés. On oublie pas sept ans d'amour en un mois, c'est un fait.

Il finit enfin par remarquer le café fumant, ainsi que le bol de riz et la soupe miso posés devant lui. Il mangea le tout, pensif, et salua distraitement Yuzu quand elle lui annonça qu'elle allait au lycée. Lui aussi avait cours, mais il prit la décision de sécher. "Pour pouvoir consacrer tout mon temps à réfléchir sur ma situation, pour être sûr de ne pas faire d'erreur." vous donnerait-il comme argument.

Il débarrassa la vaisselle de son petit déjeuner, et finit sa tasse de café, appuyé contre le lavabo de la cuisine. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une note posée sur la table basse, à côté du téléphone, juste devant lui.

"Maman rentre dans trois jours!" avait écrit Yuzu. Ichigo soupira. Cela allait être comme d'habitude. Elle allait rentrer d'un mois de voyage d'affaire, resterait une semaine à tout casser, et repartirait pour encore un mois, ou plus. Il devrait profiter de la présence de sa mère pour lui présenter Gin.

Réalisant ce à quoi il avait pensé, il rougit fortement. Cela sous-entendait clairement que dans le plus profond de son âme, il avait déjà choisit. Mais en surface, il tergiversait encore. Que choisir? Laisser là la relation qu'il avait eu avec Gin et tenter de reconquérir Byakuya, son grand amour? Ou bien rester avec l'argenté et oublier le brun? La passion ou la raison?

Il attrapa son portable et envoya un message à son petit ami du moment : "On peut se voir maintenant? Dans une demie-heure devant le resto où je travaille?" était le contenu de son message.

Quelques instants plus tard, il reçu la réponse : "D'accord, pas de soucis. A tout de suite :) ".

Voir ce cœur dans la réponse que lui avait envoyé Gin lui serra quelque peu le sien. Secouant la tête, il attrapa son porte-feuille, ses clés, et les fourra dans sa poche, avec son portable. Il sortit de chez lui, et courut pour arriver plus vite.

Il était devant le restaurant cinq minutes plus tard. Il se cala contre un mur de l'établissement, et réalisant ce qu'il avait fait, il grogna.

«Argh, c'est malin, maintenant j'ai vingt-cinq minutes à tuer!» râla-t-il.

Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il l'en sortit, et constata que c'était un appel, de la part d'Ishida.

«-Ichigo, tu fous quoi exactement? Pourquoi t'es pas venu en cours?

-Salut Uryû, moi aussi je vais bien, merci. Répliqua le roux, acide.

-Joue pas au plus malin avec moi. Alors?

-C'est aujourd'hui je te rappelle. Lança le roux.

-Et tu avais besoin de sécher les cours pour donner une malheureuse réponse à un pauvre type? Répondit le brun, ayant compris de quoi son ami parlait.

-Il fallait que je réfléchisse, et en cours ça n'aurait pas été possible. Sinon, comment va Tatsuki? Demanda-t-il innocemment, désireux de changer de sujet. Il avait été mis au courant assez tôt de la relation entre ses deux amis et il était sincèrement heureux pour eux.

-Elle va bien, elle va bien, comme d'hab', c'est Tatsuki quoi. Bon, je te laisse mon grand, à demain... Si tu viens en cours!

-Mais oui, mais oui, t'inquiètes... A demain.» conclut le roux en raccrochant.

Il soupira et entreprit de faire un jeu sur son portable pour passer le temps. Il était arrivé au niveau douze de Tétris quand il sentit une présence qui le fit relever la tête.

Gin le regardait, arborant toujours son grand sourire amusé. Ichigo quitta son jeu et replaça son portable dans sa poche. Il se releva et salua l'argenté d'un léger et chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

«-Alors Ichi, qu'est ce qui se passer pour que tu me fixes un rendez-vous, comme ça, à la dernière minute?

-C'est aujourd'hui... Que je dois faire mon choix...

-Exact... Alors, qu'as-tu choisi?» demanda doucement Gin.

Ichigo releva la tête et observa son vis-à-vis.

Que faire? La passion? Ou la raison? Byakuya ou Gin? La passion ou la raison? La passion ou...

«J'ai passé sept ans de ma vie avec Byakuya... J'ai vécu de bons comme de mauvais moments avec lui, et c'est sûr que je ne peux pas l'oublier comme ça, en un mois... Mais malgré cela, ce mois à tes côtés a été fantastique, et j'ai même réussi à oublier un peu Byakuya... C'est pour ça... Que je choisi de rester avec toi...»

Gin avait entrouvert ses paupières, laissant apercevoir ses iris... Rouges?

Il ne laissa pas plus le loisir à Ichigo de s'interroger sur la couleur de ses yeux, car il approcha son visage du sien et colla ses lèvres contre celles du roux. D'abord pur et innocent, ce baiser se transforma bien vite en un tourbillon passionné, les langues jouant entre elles, les amant s'offrant de douces caresses dans le dos...

Leur lèvres se décollèrent enfin, et Gin enlaça tendrement Ichigo.

«Bonne décision... Même si de toutes façons, tu n'avais pas vraiment choix... J'aurais été prêt à te forcer pour que tu n'ailles pas tenter de reconquérir ce crétin de Kuchiki...» pensa l'argenté.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Amitié

**Oyez oyez, braves gens! Et non, je ne suis pas morte, même si mon rythme de publication laissait sous-entendre le contraire... Je n'ai même pas d'excuses valables à vous donner pour justifier une absence aussi longue ._.**

**Enfin bref! Me voici (momentanément) de retour avec le chapitre 6 (désolée, il est plus beaucoup court que le précédent...) Je vais vraiment essayer de me remettre à fond à l'écriture, au moins pour pouvoir boucler toutes mes fics en cours!**

**Et toujours un immense merci à ceux qui postent de reviews! :)**

* * *

Chapitre VI :

Pendant que le nouveau couple confirmé fêtait comme il se devait l'officialisation de leur relation, Byakuya essayait de se chercher une excuse pour ne pas passer la journée avec sa petite amie, comme la jeune femme le désirait.

«-Mais Byakuya, c'est juste pour aujourd'hui! S'il te plaît, j'ai absolument besoin de m'acheter quelques habits pour le mariage de ma sœur, Apache! Suppliait la blonde.

-Tu peux aller les acheter seule ces habits, non? Rétorqua le brun en se servant une énième tasse de café.

-Mais j'ai besoin d'un avis moi! Soupira la jeune femme.

-Désolé Tia, mais j'avais prévu d'aller voir Kisuke et Yoruichi aujourd'hui. Mentit sans vergogne Byakuya.

-Ok, j'ai compris, j'irais seule.» Finit par capituler Hallibel.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un café, avant de s'installer à table, à côté de son petit ami. Tous les deux burent leur tasse en silence, et une fois qu'Hallibel eut fini la sienne, elle se leva, la déposa dans le lavabo, embrassa Byakuya et sortit de l'appartement, avec la promesse d'y revenir très bientôt.

Le brun resta assis un moment, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il ne savait que faire avec Hallibel... Il avait conscience que plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus les sentiments de la jeune femme se renforçaient à son égard. Sentiments non partagés...

Soupirant, il finit par se lever et rangea sa tasse vide dans le lave-vaisselle, faisant de même avec celle que sa petite amie avait laissé dans le lavabo. L'appareil étant plein, il lança la machine, et elle se mit à ronronner bruyamment, preuve qu'elle commençait à laver la vaisselle.

Il se retrouva seul, et démuni de toute occupation, chez lui. Il tourna un peu en rond, cherchant désespérément quoi faire. Soudain, il se souvint de ce qu'il avait dit à Tia pour l'éconduire : «J'avais prévu d'aller voir Kisuke et Yoruichi aujourd'hui». Autant rendre ce mensonge vrai, d'autant plus que ça faisait quelque temps qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ses amis.

Il se saisit de son téléphone et composa le numéro de son amie, afin de la prévenir de sa visite. Trois sonneries passèrent, et au bout de la quatrième, quelqu'un répondit.

«-Allôôôôôô?

-Allô, Kisuke? C'est toi?

-Tout à fait mon cher Byakuya! Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel?

-Je comptais passer vous voir, Yoruichi et toi, aujourd'hui. Elle est où d'ailleurs?

-Elle est à la douche. Yoruichiiiiiii! Notre petit Byakuya veut nous rendre visite aujourd'huiiiii! A quelle heure doit-il veniiiiiiir? Cria le blond à l'intention de la jeune femme.

-Byakuya-Bo veut venir? Demanda la violette, sa voix paraissait lointaine aux oreilles de Byakuya qui tiqua tout de même à l'entente du surnom. Il peut venir maintenant!

-Tu peux venir maintenaaaaaant! Répéta le blond de sa voix chantante.

-J'ai entendu, je suis pas sourd... Soupira le brun. Bon, j'arrive d'ici un quart d'heure.

-A tout de suiiite!» Salua finalement Kisuke en raccrochant.

Le brun replaça son portable dans sa poche en soupirant. Il sentait qu'il allait ressortir de chez ses amis complètement lessivé. Ah oui, ils étaient gentils, mais quelque peu épuisant quand ils s'y mettaient...

Il prit ses clés et son portefeuille, sortit de son appartement, verrouilla la porte, et partit à pieds en direction de chez ses amis.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il sonna à leur porte, et ce fut un Kisuke fidèle à lui même qui lui ouvrit : joyeux, et incroyablement bruyant...

«-Byakuya-Bo! Quel plaisir de te voir! Chantonna-t-il.

-Ah non, tu vas pas te mettre toi aussi à m'appeler comme ça... Râla le brun en entrant dans l'appartement.

-Salut Byakuya-Bo! Fit Yoruichi. Comment ça va?

-C'est peine perdue de vous faire perdre cette manie de m'appeler par ce surnom ridicule... Soupira Byakuya. Je vais bien, et vous deux?

-Ça va, ça va, la routine quoi. Sourit la jeune femme. Allez, assieds-toi. Tu prends quoi? Un café, un thé, un jus d'orange? Ou autre chose?

-Un café s'il te plaît.

-Ok, et toi Kisuke?

-Un thé s'il te plaît ma petite Yoruichi. Alors Byakuya-Bo, qu'est ce que tu deviens?

-Et bien, j'envisage entre autres de tuer le prochain qui m'affuble de ce surnom ridicule...

-Ah ah, désolé! S'excusa Urahara, l'air pas du tout désolé.

-Hop là, chaud devant, voilà les boissons! Intervint Yoruichi. Alors Byakuya, quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois?

-Hum, j'ai mes partiels qui approchent... Dans une semaine...

-Et vu que t'es célibataire maintenant, t'as pu t'en donner à cœur joie dans tes révisions! Persifla Yoruichi.

-A moins que tu ne sois retourné voir et reconquérir Kurosaki-Kun? Ajouta Kisuke avec un grand sourire.

-Ah, je ne vous ai pas dit? Je ne suis plus célibataire.

-QUOI? C'EST QUI! ON VEUT LE NOM!

-C'est Kurosaki-Kun? Insista le blond.

-Non. Ichigo a quelqu'un lui aussi maintenant. Dit Byakuya, se souvenant avec douleur de l'argenté.

-Bon, alors, c'est qui ton nouveau copain?

-Elle s'appelle Tia. Tia Hallibel, c'est une collègue d'Ichigo.

-Une fille? Euuuh, Byakuya... Hésita la jeune femme.

-C'est surprenant, tu étais plutôt porté sur les garçons avant! Ajouta Urahara.

-Hum, j'ai du... Revoir mes exigences à la baisse... Après avoir quitté Ichigo...

-Comment ça? Explique-toi!

-Au fait, il est temps que tu nous expliques pourquoi tu as quitté Kurosaki-Kun, non?

-Oui, je crois bien... Soupira le brun. Comme vous le savez, j'ai une famille très fermée d'esprit, et qui ne rêve que de me voir marié, avec trois enfants et un gros chien dans une grande maison familiale. De ce fait, je leur ai toujours caché mon homosexualité.

-Pfiou, et bien, sept ans à cacher ça à ta famille... Chapeau! Ne put s'empêcher de siffler Kisuke.

-Je ne l'ai pas caché à tout le monde, Rukia était au courant. Reprit Byakuya avec un petit sourire triste. Toujours est-il qu'elle était la seule parmi notre famille à savoir la vérité. Et un jour, je ne sais pas trop comment, mes parents l'ont découvert, et ont informé mon grand-père Ginrei, le chef de la famille. Il est venu me faire une scène pas possible et m'a menacé de me couper les vivres et de s'en prendre à Ichigo si je ne le quittais pas. Si encore le sort d'Ichi n'entrait pas dans la balance, j'aurais éconduit Ginrei, hélas, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre car quand mon grand-père dit qu'il va faire quelque chose, il tient parole. J'ai donc du quitter Ichi, mais pour éviter qu'il s'accroche désespérément et s'obstine, je lui ai mentit, je lui ait dit que je ne l'aimais plus.

Le lendemain de notre rupture, j'étais inconsciemment allé le chercher à la fac, comme je le faisais tous les jours. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'étais déjà devant l'établissement, et, me souvenant que j'avais quitté Ichi, j'allais faire demi-tour quand j'avais entendu sa voix. Je me suis retourné, et je l'ai vu parler avec un type, grand, maigre, des fins cheveux d'argent. J'ai tout entendu de leur dialogue. Ils avaient couché ensemble la veille au soir, alors qu'Ichigo était sous l'emprise de l'alcool et d'une drogue, selon ses dires. L'argenté l'avait persuadé de le "prendre à l'essai pendant un mois" avant de se décider si il voulait ou non continuer d'avoir une relation avec lui. Et je l'ai vu... Je l'ai vu l'embrasser! Alors, pour tenter de me "venger", j'ai cédé aux avances de Tia Hallibel, une collègue d'Ichi, comme je vous l'ai dit. Elle me courrait après depuis quelques temps en plus.

-Attends, t'es en train de nous dire que tu sors avec cette fille par... Vengeance contre Ichigo? Dit Yoruichi, surprise.

-Pas tout à fait... J'ai surtout voulu tourner la page en voyant qu'Ichi ne m'attendrais pas... Car mon but à la base était d'attendre que Ginrei meurt et ensuite me remettre avec Ichi... Sachant que mon grand-père n'est pas en très bonne santé, ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne passe l'arme à gauche. Mais quand j'ai vu Ichi dans les bras de cet homme, j'ai compris qu'il voulait m'oublier, alors j'ai décidé de faire de même, avec cette femme qui me courrait après depuis quelques temps déjà. Si j'ai quitté Ichi, c'était pour son bien, et je... Je...» tenta-t-il. Il ne finit cependant pas sa phrase, car il fut agité de violents sanglots. Il finit par s'effondrer en larmes dans les bras de ses amis.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Dispute

_*passe trrrrrès timidement la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte*_

Euh... Salut tout le monde?

_*évite les projectiles*_

Hein? Comment ça ça fait presque un an que j'ai rien publié?

Tant que ça?

Beh flûte alors...

MAIS! Je suis de retour! (Enfin, autant que possible)

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette longue absence... Et j'espère pouvoir me rattraper au mieux, et qu'entre temps, votre envie de me lire n'a pas complètement disparue :)

Et un immense merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre VII :

La nuit avait étendu son sombre manteau étoilé sur la ville, et certains couples en profitaient pour se retrouver après une dure et longue journée de travail passée l'un sans l'autre, comme c'était le cas d'Ichigo et Gin.

Tous les deux confortablement installés dans le salon de Gin, ils regardaient un film. Ichigo avait la tête posée sur les genoux de son amant, et était allongé sur le canapé en cuir de la pièce. Gin caressait distraitement les cheveux roux de son jeune petit ami tout en prêtant un œil encore plus distrait à l'écran en face de lui. Il préférait admirer le visage d'Ichigo, en se demandant comment amener le sujet qu'il voulait sur le tapis.

«-Il est nul ce film hein? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Ouais, complètement. Opina Ichigo.

-J'ai une petite idée pour le rendre plus intéressant... Commença-t-il en passant sa main sous le T-shirt du roux.

-Non, merci, j'ai cours demain. D'ailleurs, je suis crevé, je vais rentrer.» dit Ichigo en joignant le geste à la parole. Il se leva du canapé, attrapa sa veste et partit après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

Il rentra chez lui, pensif. Tatsuki lui paraissait bizarre depuis quelques temps... Depuis qu'elle était avec Uryû en vérité... Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant la jeune fille, comme si elle préparait quelque chose de mauvais. Mais pourquoi ferait-elle cela? Après tout, elle était sa meilleure amie, et elle l'avait toujours soutenu, de plus, il n'avait rien fait qui aurait pu provoquer sa colère... Et même si cela avait été le cas, elle lui aurait dit franchement, car elle était comme ça : plutôt que d'attaquer par derrière par des moyens tous plus vicieux les uns que les autres, Tatsuki préférait dire les choses en face aux gens...

Il y pensa encore un peu au moment de se coucher, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de dormir comme une pierre...

Le lendemain, il n'y pensait déjà plus et se leva de plutôt bonne humeur. Il descendit prendre le petit déjeuner en sifflotant, et il sifflait toujours au moment de quitter sa maison. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que ses deux amis l'attendait devant son portail! Ils ne lui avaient pas dit qu'ils venaient!

«-Salut les gars! Qu'est ce que vous faites là? Leur lança-t-il joyeusement.

-On doit te parler Ichigo. Lui fit Tatsuki, l'air grave et Ichigo trouva qu'elle avait l'air un brin contrariée. Mais par quoi?

-Oui, je vous écoute.

-C'est par rapport à ta relation avec Ichimaru.

-Quoi, tu vas me dire quoi cette fois? Tu vas me faire comme avec Byakuya? Tu vas me sortir un prétexte bidon pour justifier le fait que tu ne l'aimes pas? Fit-il, amer.

-Oh, calme-toi! S'emporta-t-elle. J'ai rien dit que tu commences déjà à t'énerver tout seul!

-Calmez vous tous les deux! Intervint Ishida.

-Oui, désolée Uryû. Bref, voilà, j'aimerais que vous reconsidériez votre relation tous les deux.

-Pardon? Demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas bien où Tatsuki voulait en venir... Ou plutôt il avait peur de comprendre.

-En clair, je veux que tu le quittes.

-Et pourquoi je devrais faire ce que tu veux?

-Ne dis pas que tu ne le veux pas toi aussi. Tu te mens à toi même en sortant avec ce type, et je suis très peinée de te voir jouer la comédie du bonheur parfait et de l'amour sans le moindre nuage alors que la seule chose que tu veux, c'est de te retrouver dans les bras de ton premier glaçon d'amour!

-Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne sais pas! S'énerva Ichigo, il commença même à crier un peu. Tu n'es pas dans mon cœur, alors de quel droit parles-tu de ce que je veux, de ce que je ressens, de si j'aime Gin ou non? Tu n'as pas de leçons à me donner, tu n'es pas ma mère que je saches! Et apprends que je suis moi même très peiné de voir à quel point tu es devenue une imbécile pour ne même pas remarquer que j'ai totalement oublié Byakuya! Et j'aimerais que tu n'aies pas le culot de parler de moi comme si tu me connaissais par cœur!

-Je te préviens Ichigo, c'est soit ton mec, soit moi! S'emporta Tatsuki.

-Ok, sans problèmes! Laisse-moi te dire que mon choix est déjà fait!» cracha le roux en tournant les talons, fou de rage. Cette idiote de Tatsuki avait complètement ruiné sa bonne humeur! Il était bien trop énervé pour aller à la fac dans cet état!

Alors, machinalement, ses pas le conduisirent à l'appartement de Gin. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il était déjà devant son immeuble.

«Bah, tant pis, puisque je suis là, autant y aller jusqu'au bout!» se dit-il en haussant des épaules.

Il sonna, et par bonheur, Gin vint ouvrir dans la seconde qui suivit.

«-Ichi? Quelle bonne surprise! Que fais-tu ici, tu ne devrais pas être à la fac? Enfin, peu importe, entre, entre! Qu'est ce que je te sers?

-Je me suis engueulé avec Tatsuki.

-Tatsuki? Ah oui, ton amie, la furie brune! Bon, tu bois quoi?

-Tu ne me demandes pas ce qui s'est passé?

-Ça ne me concerne pas, et puis, tu m'en parle uniquement si tu en as envie, ok? Sourit l'argenté en s'asseyant en face d'Ichigo. Bon, tu vas me répondre? Je te sers quoi?

-... Un truc qui puisse me faire oublier cette conne, au moins momentanément.»

Gin dévisagea son petit ami quelques secondes, puis il se leva et lui murmura qu'il avait exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il disparut dans une pièce voisine pendant quelques secondes, et quand il revint dans le salon, il avait un petit sachet dans la main, et une grande bouteille d'alcool dans l'autre.

«-Ce... C'est quoi? Demanda le roux en désignant le butin que l'argenté avait déposé sur la table.

-Ça c'est du whisky, douze ans d'âge. Et ça, c'est de la cocaïne.

-De la coke? Je... Je suis pas sûr de...

-T'inquiètes pas Ichi. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que t'en prenais! Rigola Gin.

-Oui, mais quand même...

-Oh, allez, ça va, c'est pas juste un rail qui va te tuer quand même! Tu veux oublier l'autre furie oui ou non?»

Ichigo fixa Gin tandis qu'il étalait la poudre en une ligne blanche. Il ne savait que faire. Bien sûr, il avait envie de se sortir Tatsuki de la tête pour quelques instants, mais de là à se droguer... Son regard alla de la cocaïne à Gin, puis ses yeux se fixèrent à nouveau sur la cocaïne avant de revenir sur Gin. Et lorsque celui ci lui tendit la paille avec laquelle il venait de sniffer, il prit sa décision. Comme il l'avait dit, c'était pas juste un rail qui allait le tuer...

Il sniffa avec calme, mais il était tout de même un peu tremblant. Cependant, il perdit toute réserve une fois que la drogue eut atteint son cerveau, et il n'eut même pas le temps de penser que déjà Gin se jetait sur ses lèvres, pour s'occuper personnellement de son corps.

Toute la journée se déroula sur ce rythme. Ils couchaient ensemble, ils dormaient un peu, puis lorsqu'ils se réveillaient ils buvaient comme des trous tous les alcools qui se trouvaient dans l'appartement, tant et si bien qu'ils finirent tous deux ronds comme des billes avant même que midi ne sonne.

Cette journée se reproduit encore six fois, en suivant exactement le même schéma à chaque fois. Même si chaque jour, les doses d'alcool et de drogues augmentaient, faisant perdre de plus en plus la tête à Ichigo. Il n'avait plus conscience du temps qui était passé, ni de rien d'autre : sa sœur, son travail, l'université, les appels d'Ishida, il s'en fichait complètement. Les seules choses qui lui importaient étaient Gin, l'alcool et la coke.

Et le soir du septième de débauche pour Ichigo, ce même Ichigo qui était encore si innocent et candide à peine deux mois auparavant et qui à présent passait ses journées à boire et à se droguer, ce soir là, alors que Gin lui faisait l'amour, lui couché sur le dos, les jambes sur les épaules de son amant, il eut des hallucinations. Même si pour lui, ces visions lui paraissaient bien plus que réelles, elles n'étaient que l'effet des divers alcools et nombreuses drogues qu'il avait ingérés en un temps très restreint.

Toujours est-il que alors que Gin donnait de violents coups de butoir en Ichigo, celui-ci ne vit pas les cheveux argentés, la silhouette élancée et squelettique, il ne sentit pas les mains osseuses lui caresser le corps ; et tout ceci pour la simple et bonne raison que dans son esprit, ce n'était pas Gin qui était avec lui.

Lorsque les deux hommes eurent atteint tous les deux le plaisir suprême, à quelques secondes de décalage, Gin retomba violemment sur le lit, et Ichigo en profita pour se blottir contre lui, s'endormant déjà. L'argenté enserra le corps du plus jeune d'un bras et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

«Hummm... Byakuya...» murmura Ichigo, ces paroles n'échappant pas à l'oreille affûtée de Gin.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Manipulation

**Et bien le bonjour à tout le monde! Vous voyez, j'ai essayé de poster le chapitre suivant moins de 1000 ans plus tard! Y a du progrès!**

**Bref, trève de bavardages inutiles, je vous souhaite juste une très bonnes lecture, et vous remercie pour vos reviews :)**

* * *

Chapitre VIII :

Ichigo avait dormi comme une pierre cette nuit là, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Tant et si bien que lorsqu'il ouvrit l'œil, et que celui-ci tomba sur le réveil posé sur la table de chevet, il fut bien surpris : en effet, le cadran affichait midi passé. Il se leva en sursaut et partit à la recherche de son jean. Il devait être au travail dans moins d'une demie heure, et même si cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne s'était pas présenté au restaurant, et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, il fallait bien qu'il gagne sa vie...

Lorsqu'il eut trouvé son jean, il entreprit de chercher son T-shirt. Il leva les yeux et se rendit compte que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait depuis son réveil, il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Gin était assis dans la fauteuil situé dans un coin de la pièce, dans l'obscurité.

«-Et bien Gin, que fais-tu ainsi dans le recoin le plus sombre de la pièce? Viens profiter un peu du soleil avec moi!

-Tu sembles plutôt occupé à chercher quelque chose. Répondit Ichimaru d'une voix plate.

-Ah oui, mon T-shirt! Tu l'as pas vu par hasard?

-Pourquoi t'as besoin de t'habiller? Tu sors enfin?

-Je dois bien travailler voyons! Rit Ichigo. Bon, j'ai pas du tout envie, mais faut bien que je gagne ma vie!

-Je te trouves bien pressé pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas envie d'aller bosser. T'es sûr d'aller au resto? T'irais pas plutôt retrouver une certaine personne?

-Où est-ce que tu veux en venir Gin? Je te trouve un peu bizarre ce matin... Enfin, si je peux toujours parler de matin! Rit doucement le roux.

-Nulle part. Allez, va retrouver ton amant. Lâcha Ichimaru en se levant de son fauteuil.

-Hein? Mais de qui tu parles? Demanda Ichigo qui était véritablement perdu.

-DE BYAKUYA KUCHIKI! Finit par crier l'argenté en se retournant vers son petit ami, ses paupières ouvertes, montrant ses si étranges prunelles rouges où brillait un éclair de colère pure.

-Byakuya? Mais voyons, c'est ridicule! D'abord, je ne lui ai pas parlé ni ne l'ai vu depuis au moins un mois, et ensuite, même si ça avait été le cas, je n'aurais aucune raison pour te tromper... Surtout avec lui!

-Et pourquoi devrais-je croire ce que tu dit? Lança Gin, sévère.

-Parce que je dis la vérité! Et là, je peux t'assurer que j'ai toute ma tête, je ne suis pas sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou d'une quelconque drogue!

-Justement. J'aurais préféré que tu sois complètement défoncé, au moins tu n'aurais même pas cherché à me mentir.

-Quand est-ce que je t'ai menti dis-moi?

-A l'instant! Bon, admettons que tu ne me trompes pas réellement avec Kuchiki... Commença l'argenté, un peu plus calme.

-Je ne te trompes pas! Fit Ichigo, exaspéré.

-Laisses-moi finir! Admettons que tu me sois en effet "fidèle", si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Tu aimes toujours ce mec, je le sais. C'est donc comme si tu me trompais inconsciemment.

-Pardon? Mais t'as conscience à quel point tu es ridicule là? Je l'ai complètement oublié! Byakuya fait partie du passé! C'est avec toi que je suis, et je t'aime, crois-moi!

-ALORS POURQUOI TU MURMURE SON NOM APRES QU'ON AIT FAIT L'AMOUR! Hurla le plus vieux, à bout de nerfs.

-Pourquoi je... Quoi? Fit Ichigo, qui ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à ce que lui disait son petit ami.

-Si tu l'as oublié, pourquoi tu m'appelles "Byakuya"? Hein?

-Mais enfin, je dois vraiment te rappeler dans quel état j'étais? J'avais bu! J'avais pris de la drogue! Tu peux pas te fier à ce que j'ai dit alors que j'étais complètement stone!

-Justement, si, je peux! Parce que quand t'es défoncé au moins, t'as pas à réfléchir aux mensonges que tu peux débiter! Normal, tu réfléchis plus à rien! Tu devrais être défoncé en permanence tiens, ça te changerait d'être honnête pour une fois!

-Et toi aussi tu devrais l'être, stone tout le temps! Répliqua Ichigo qui avait finit par hausser le ton lui aussi. Parce que t'es vraiment chiant quand t'es en manque de ta dope!

-Moi je suis chiant? Moi je suis en manque? Que dalle!

-Tu parles! T'es encore plus chiant que Tatsuki! Et oui, t'es complètement en manque, t'es salement accro! Un putain de junkie, voilà ce que t'es! T'as raison finalement, je ferais mieux de te tromper avec Byakuya, il a beau être un putain de glaçon et d'un snobisme assez incroyable, lui au moins il était clean!»

Il n'eut pas le temps de regretter ses paroles que tout de suite Gin le gifla. Même si l'acte avait duré moins d'une seconde, pour Ichigo, il avait duré bien plus longtemps. Il avait vu les sourcils d'Ichimaru se froncer encore davantage, son regard se durcir un peu plus. Il avait vu son petit ami lever le bras, mais il n'avait réalisé ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire que lorsqu'il le fit vraiment, bien qu'il avait vu sa main se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui jusqu'à heurter violemment sa joue.

Sous la violence du choc, la tête d'Ichigo avait brusquement pivoté, suivant le mouvement de la main. Hébété, il retourna le visage vers Gin, les yeux écarquillés et l'air perdu. Il regardait droit devant lui, ne semblait plus avoir conscience de où il était ni de ce qui venait de se passer. Tel un zombie, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où son T-shirt reposait, l'enfila, récupéra ses dernières affaires et partit travailler, sans même un regard à Ichimaru, qui se laissa tomber en travers du lit, le bras posé sur le front.

Il resta longtemps dans cette position, peut-être une heure ou deux, sans bouger d'un iota. Il avait l'air d'être à moitié endormi, comme si sa dispute avec Ichigo l'avait totalement épuisé.

Il se rejoua la scène dans les moindres détails. Il se souvint de la colère qu'il avait ressentit quand le roux s'était évertué à lui faire croire qu'il lui était fidèle. Il se souvint de la lueur d'indignation qui traversait ses prunelles alors qu'il le martelait de reproches. Il se souvint de ses réponses, qui se faisaient de plus en plus agressives. Il se souvint de la mention de Byakuya Kuchiki. Et alors, il se souvint qu'il l'avait giflé.

A cet instant, il réalisa son geste. Il avait giflé Ichigo. Son petit Ichigo, qui était si gentil, et si fragile. Sa petite fraise dont il était tombé sérieusement amoureux au fil des jours, même si à la base, ses intentions envers lui n'étaient pas des plus saines et innocentes. Il l'avait giflé. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait! Et pire que tout, il doutait qu'Ichigo le lui pardonne également un jour...

En pensant à cette éventualité, un long frisson glacé descendit le long de son dos. Pris de panique, il s'empara de la première veste qui lui tombait sous la main et sortit précipitamment de chez lui. Il avait besoin d'aller demander conseil à Aizen. Lui saurait quoi faire.

«-Hey, Ichigo! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait plus vu dans le coin! S'exclama Renji en apercevant son collègue et ami dans les vestiaires du personnel du restaurant; Qu'est ce qui t'était arrivé?

-J'ai eu quelques petits soucis personnels... Répondit évasivement Ichigo.

-Ouais, bah t'as intérêt à être plus convaincant pour expliquer tout ça à Kyoraku. Il est pas content du tout que tu sois pas venu sans même prévenir et t'excuser. Sourit le rouge en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

-T'inquiètes pas, je gère la situation...» déclara le roux, et il se dirigea vers le bureau de son patron tout de suite après s'être changé.

Sur le seuil de la porte, il marqua un temps d'hésitation. Il avait fait le gros bras devant Renji : il ne gérait pas du tout la situation! Certes, Kyoraku n'était pas seulement son patron, il était aussi un ami, et cela le mettait bien souvent dans des positions plus confortables, mais dans cette situation, ça risquait grandement de tourner à son désavantage. Après tout, il avait à moitié disparu de la circulation pendant une semaine, sans donner la moindre nouvelle à personne. En tant qu'ami, il serait parfaitement légitime que Kyoraku se soit inquiété, et cela avait de grandes chances d'empiéter sur son rôle de patron et de lui valoir une sanction assez sévère.

Il ouvrit la porte, un peu tremblant, pas complètement prêt à affronter son boss et ami.

Aizen ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait. Il y a cinq minutes, il sirotait un café tout en lisant un rapport sur les activités des membres de son gang, fait par un de ses bras droits, et maintenant, il devait gérer un Gin complètement affolé, qui parlait tellement tellement vite que si sa voix avait été une voiture, elle aurait coiffé un avion au poteau et qui s'agitait dans tous les sens.

«-Gin.

-Et donc je l'ai engueulé, et puis il faisait comme si il comprenait pas, alors que je sais qu'il savait ce que je voulais dire, alors ça m'a énervé et...

-Gin.

-J'ai encore haussé le ton, et il a commencé à répliquer en me comparant à sa connasse de Tatsuki Arisawa, et à ce glaçon de Kuchiki aussi! Alors j'ai...

-Gin. Maintenant, tu te tais, tu t'assieds, et tu reprends toute ton histoire depuis le début, si tu veux que je comprenne quelque chose à ce que tu racontes.» ordonna Aizen d'une voix mielleuse mais qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique.

Gin obtempéra et prit place sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à son ami, et il lui raconta toute l'histoire depuis le début. Ce que lui avait demandé Ichigo il y avait une semaine après s'être disputé avec son amie, comment il était et ce qu'ils avaient fait toute la semaine, ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, et aussi leur scène de ménage de ce midi là.

L'homme aux cheveux châtains écoutait son ami silencieusement, très attentif. A la fin de son récit, il prit enfin la parole :

«-Tu devrais prendre de la distance avec ce garçon.

-Prendre de la distance? Faire un break quoi?

-Exact. De cette façon, tu laisses sous-entendre que tu te sens coupable, ce qui est bien plus efficace que des excuses piteuses faites de front, crois-moi. Et si tu le laisses mariner un peu longtemps, il va finir par craquer et te revenir, avec des retrouvailles très physiques comme tu en as le secret Gin.

-Oui, c'est vrai tu as raison... Comme toujours... Merci, et désolé de t'avoir dérangé avec mes problèmes de couple alors que t'es si occupé, Grand Chef.

-M'appelles pas comme ça, je vais me sentir obligé de te traiter comme tous les autres membres après.» Sourit Aizen d'un air mauvais.

Gin lui retourna son sourire malsain, puis il partit. Sosuke regardait son ami s'éloigner, satisfait, mais la mine n'en laissant rien paraître.

«C'est ça mon petit Gin. Pendant que tu laisseras ce petit Ichigo-kun tout seul, je pourrais m'occuper de lui comme il se doit, sans toi dans mes pattes.» songea-t-il avant de reprendre la lecture de son rapport là où il l'avait laissée.


	10. Annonce globale

Bonjour à tous, et à toutes.

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, cela fait un certain temps que je n'ai rien publié, ou donné de signe de vie.

Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas morte ! Je vois toujours vos reviews, et elles me font toujours autant plaisir.

Cependant, je dois vous annoncer que je vais arrêter de publier et d'écrire.

Les raisons à cet arrêt sont simples :

1) Cela faisait quelques temps que la motivation, et l'inspiration me manquaient.

2) Je suis en terminale cette année, et j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, et à gérer : le bac à la fin de l'année, les études dans un sens plus global, ma vie sociale (car oui, j'en ai une, je ne passe pas ma vie devant un pc, je connais aussi des vrais gens), le code, etc... Je n'ai donc plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture

3) Et enfin, j'ai connu des soucis de PC : un reformatage inopiné m'ayant fait perdre toutes mes données, puis le décès du dit PC reformaté m'a confronté à un changement d'ordinateur, où j'ai encore moins de fichiers. A savoir que j'avais quelques chapitres d'avance ainsi que la trame narrative de chacune de mes fics dessus, ça fout un peu les glandes de ne plus les avoir, et on peut comprendre que je ne possède pas forcément la foi pour tout recommencer.

C'est pour cela que j'arrête. Cela fait environ trois ans que je me suis inscrite sur , et trois ans que je rencontre des lecteurs. Cette aventure a été merveilleuse, mais elle doit bien s'arrêter un jour ou l'autre.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début, ainsi qu'à ceux qui sont arrivés en cours de route, et même à ceux qui ont quitté le navire.


End file.
